


Guilty Pleasures

by AristaStarfyr



Series: AU FART [1]
Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2012), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: Erotica, F/M, PWP, Shameless Smut, crazy dimensional crap, go in thick, so much smut your palms will get hairy, when you go
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-20
Updated: 2017-12-09
Packaged: 2018-10-08 11:03:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 31,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10385244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AristaStarfyr/pseuds/AristaStarfyr
Summary: A wrong turn in a Kraang Portal, the Turtles find themselves in  a piece of twisted Americana and faced with the prospect of being trapped with no way out.  Having to rely on kindly humans, the turtles are subject to the generosity of this family.  Little do they know that the jokes involving the 'farmer's daughter' were going to hit closer to home than they expected.Even more hilarious?  Raphael was going to hit the jackpot before any of them would.





	1. Tossed out into the thick of it all.

**Author's Note:**

> All you Raph/Leo people hold onto your hats! Something out in left field comes your way, but as always, something worth fighting for comes at a price. This comes from another Roleplay (yes I was a junkie) and while I will not put in the first piece, I'm just going to toss you right into the thick of it. 
> 
> Let's just say that Wren confessed to Raphael her attraction for him and while he's certain this is going to be a train wreck from the beginning, like hell is he going to let her go.
> 
> When AU's collide with some crack and magical unicorn dust. Just enjoy the ride folks, because it's going to be Family Circus time!

(From Raphael's point of view)

 

In hindsight, that was the most hilarious expression Leonardo's face ever held.

And... in hindsight, doin' her in her room in broad daylight was a bad idea. But what was done was done and now Wren was seated on the edge of the bed, legs still splayed around me as she gaped at my brother. My finger was still in her and she jumped slightly as I removed it. Her shirt had been hiked up over her tits and the lace parts of the bra were pulled down, making them more pronounced than usual. Not to mention how her nips were poking out in arousal. Lace panties were around her ankle, still tickling the back of my neck.

Leo looked like he had just walked into the sewage recycling center. Eyes screwed up, face as dark as any turtle blush could be, and hands frozen. Those eyes looked from her and then to me and I remembered her juices were still on my face. I tried licking it off which only seemed to set Leo off more. A second later that 'what the fuck did I walk into' expression was gone and his eyes hardened at her shocked face. "Is he forcing you?"

...What?!

"What the fuc--"

"No!" She seemed to get out of her funk and pulled her leg off my shell, sitting up more and tugging her shirt down. "How could you think your brother was forcing me into anything?" 

Leo didn't answer. He simply turned and left the room, leaving us with the door open. We both shared a look then. Wren's eyes moved away from mine first and she got up to close the door and finish dressing since the mood was shot. I stood up as well, pulling my mask back up over my face. "Fuck."

"We need to talk to him," Wren murmured softly to me, eyes to her door.

"And say what? 'Sorry we didn't tell you sooner, but we're an item'?" The look she gave me made me feel guilty and then I bulldozed that feeling with anger. "I don't need his permission for anything!" 

"No, you don't, but he deserves an explanation. He's your brother, after all."

"He ain't my keeper." She shot me another look, this time softer. "Ya afraid he's gonna tell your folks?" 

Bonin' the farmer's daughter jokes never had good endings.

"They already know." She was in the process of adjusting the rest of her clothes properly, looking both at me and herself in the mirror. 

"They already know? And?"

"I'm my own person, Raph. They trust me to make good choices." Finally she turned to me, stalking up with that dangerous glare of hers and kissed me soundly on the mouth. "You're a good choice."

Yeah, but when was that going to suddenly become a bad one?

She didn't give me a chance to muddle it out. In fact it was a bit of a blur but the next thing I know we were both kneeling in front of my brother. Leo's gaze hadn't changed at all so trying to figure out what he was thinking wasn't going to happen any time soon. And then Wren spoke first. "I'm sorry we didn't come to you, sooner." I watched her bow low in apology from her kneeling stance, one fist pressed to her heart and the other was palm up, bearing her wrist. Weird thing to do, but whatever. Leo thought it was weird too, from the expression I saw on his face.

"My brothers and I are ninja," Leo stated flatly. He glared at me when I sighed, though. "We are a single unit."

"Yes, I understand."

"There can't be room for distractio--"

"I understand you're ninja, not priests," Wren interrupted him, looking up at Leo. Heh. That caught Leo off guard. 

"Come again?" 

"Not priests. You haven't taken a vow of celibecy, have you?" Her eyes shifted towards me and I held my hands up, shaking my head. Then she looked back to Leo who hadn't answered. "Well?"

"I don't see why this has anything to do--"

"Answer me directly."

Leonardo glowered, focusing on a point just in front of Wren instead of her face. "No." Oh, it was so hard not to grin right then and there! 

"I'm not following you," she admitted then. Her words were soft, almost a whisper even to me. "So what is the harm in having a moment of peace and happiness? To know that there's love out there?"

That's when Leo looked up at her. "Because then one of us will know what we'll never, ever have."

He's right. I already know how good I have this and it's not permanent. I knew that going into it and so did she. He didn't need to remind us of that. And more importantly, he didn't need to remind me of that. Wren was quiet then. She didn't look like she knew how to answer him. "So? Are ya jealous it ain't you figurin' it out?"

"No." That level-headed, serene calm was back again. "All I feel is pity."

She was up before I could reply to that callus remark and Iwas just as shocked as Leo when she connected with a slap to my leader's cheek. "You apologize to your brother!" Wren, for as small and unassuming as she was, knowing full well she wasn't trained in any sort of combat was one scary girl when she was lit up in fury. "How dare you think he would force himself upon me or anyone else! It's not my fault that you're scared. But don't you belittle what Raph has. Don't you dare think of this as a weakness! Love does not make one weak. Being afraid of it makes you weak." 

I was still in shock that she had the brass to even get up and yell at Leo, much less slap him full in the face! The next thing I noticed was that she was stalking away from the both of us, back straight, shoulder's squared, bristling like an agitated cat. "That's my birdy." Yeah, I pretty much figured I said that aloud when Leo looked back to me.

"She loves you that much."

The smirk on my face said it all. "Yeah, she does."

"I don't want to see you get hurt, Raph."

"I'm already gonna get hurt when we go home, Leo. It ain't her fault or mine it's gonna happen." Leo backed down a bit when he saw I wasn't going to. "I ain't lettin' her go." He dropped his head in defeat. I made certain I didn't see that smirk I knew he had on his face, either.

Leonardo stood up and rested his hand on my shoulder. "I'm happy for you, bro." He said it quietly, almost too quiet. "Just...make certain you air out the room after, okay?" His hand slipped away and I was left there on my knees, grinning like a fool. Leo wasn't crazy about the notion, but he wasn't going to stop it, either. Like he ever had the power to stop it in the first place. And I knew that now Leo was aware of this, my other bros would be, too. 

She didn't come back until past dinner time. Her parents didn't seem too worried about it and neither did her aunt and uncle. No, it wasn't a common occurrence so maybe she called to let them know she was still cooling off? I don't know. She returned after the sun had gone down, her fight gone, her body tired. We were all watching something on the TV when she came in and it was a few minutes more before she came into the room we were in. Wren must have grabbed some left overs because when she came in and flopped down next to me, her breath smelled like dinner. There was something really solid and comforting with the way she curled up, leaned against my arm and side and snuggled in. Both D and Mikey turned and gaped at us, their jaws dropping more when I wound my arm around her shoulders to tug her in tighter.

"You're missing the action parts," Leo reminded them, not even bothering to look in our direction. 

"Leo?" Wren practically peeked over my shell to look at my bro, her eyes wide.

"Yeah, I know. I was a jerk. I'm sorry." He connected with her, giving a small smile. His hand moved over to my shoulder and squeezed lightly. "I'll work on being less of a jerk."

I swear our little brothers were going to need straws to be fed from now on.


	2. Takara

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Camping trip shenanigans in a world that has NOTHING to do with reality and everything to do with the imagination! Just roll with it, folks, the real plot doesn't start till later! This is just setting up the scene....
> 
>  
> 
> More NSFW stuffs within.

"So I can be extra wet for you," she murmured softly while pressing the bottle into his hand. She felt like she was on fire which was perfect for him. He could bask in her heat forever and not regret it one bit. He was still amazed by the fact her parents said okay to this camping trip. He was more than shocked to find that Leo had given his fucking blessing and let the pair have a few days to themselves. After what he had walked into, Raph was certain he was in the dog house for the next ten years. No way was he going to argue this one.

So now they were out in the woods, alone. They had spent half the day roaming about the property, looking for the best place to pitch tent. There was a lovely spot near the stream along a line of protective trees. Wren had insisted on living off the land and only taking some bare necessities with them. It had been strange to see the girl-no, woman pack fishing gear and a few knives along with a grill grate. And he learned that this spot was a common camping site with it's own fire pit. This clearly wasn't going to be Wren's first rodeo.

"You do this often?" he asked, trying to make it sound casual. He had no idea how to make it more casual since she was naked, pressed up against his plastron under the layers of sleeping bags to help ward off the damp chill of the night. After dinner it had started to rain so it was pointless to keep the fire going. They covered their wood to keep it dry and turned in early to listen to the fat plop-plop of the rain hitting the nylon of the tent. There were other activities to keep them warm and Wren seemed hell-bent on doing them. Raph never minded one bit.

"Hmm?" came the lazy sounding question. "I don't do this as often as I would like." She was thinking he'd been asking about loving on him. Out of the few times they stole away, it hadn't been enough. And the best they could do with their short trysts was him finger her-which had been mind-blowing, but she wanted more. And more required time and patience and no worries that they were going to get walked in on again.

"No, I mean." He was discovering that he was opening up more around her. Communicating. It wasn't something he really got used to doing with his brothers. Usually things bottle-necked and he physically manifested his frustrations. "Taking guys out into the woods to seduce them."

That made her stop and shift up on one elbow. Her eyes were a dark quicksilver in the dim light with one hand sliding between them down his plastron. "Only the guy I love," she whispered softly, pecking a gentle kiss on his mouth. Had there been others? Sure, but camping out in the woods was few and far between. They didn't matter at this moment. _He_ did and she wanted to show him that he wasn't some conquest. He wasn't a plaything (Well, she _was_ playing with his bulge-besides the point.)

Again that dopey smile slammed into his face as his heart kicked up a notch. "Yeah? You're that sure you love me?" What did she mean by that? Was it common for people to fall in love that quickly? Was it common for her to do so? He could feel her distracting hand gently sliding one tiny finger along the grooves of his plastron, lightly fingering the slit that was starting to relax. Her touches always revved him up even when they weren't meaning to and this time he _knew_ she meant to.

"I'm sure." Wren answered solemnly. It hurt, actually. She knew she shouldn't fall for him, remembered every day that he was going to leave when they could. He didn't belong here. He had responsibilities back home. And yet Wren couldn't help but feel that warmth every time she saw or even thought of him. If she had lived in a perfect world, Raphael was definitely someone she could find herself spending the rest of her days with. But it wasn't a perfect world and she did her best to shove the grief down, knowing that her heart was going to be broken and there was nothing she could do about it. "As sure as the sun rises every morning and sets every evening."

Wren shifted as easily as Raph moved. Feeling more of his weight on her, she sighed happily, finger still moving along his slit, pressing slightly inwards to coax it to open up. The thrumming groan from her turtle indicated she was doing the right thing. "You always have to be so ... poetic?"

"You don't like poetry?" Wren was smiling, still playing with him as she looked up into his face. "So handsome, Raph," she murmured, drawing the backs of her fingers along his cheek and jaw, grinning as he melted even more against her touches.

"There you go again," the turtle muttered, voice deeper with that vibration in his chest. Wren seemed to enjoy it so he didn't hide it from her. He still carried on those nerves that he was going to hurt her even though she had proven to be more resilant and sturdy than he anticipated. It didn't stop the hyper-awareness he maintained. In fact, it enhanced the pleasure for him. He needed to show restraint and be in control at all times. She trusted him- _him_ to not break her no matter how badly she was getting under his shell. Speaking of which, those damn _fingers_ were getting to be too much. He released his organ with a growl, muttering something just under her ear before nipping her lobe with his lips.

"What was that?" She heard the words but didn't know the language.

"Hmm?" It was Raph's turn to sound sleepy, nipping at her skin in the process. "What was what?"

"What you said. Taka--"

" _Takara_?" The turtle flushed darkly. He thought the endearment was just in his head instead of being spoken aloud. Raph busied himself with her throat, concentrating on the way her hand traveled along his length. "Means ... treasure."

"You called me 'treasure'?" Wren's voice was soft and questing just like her hand was over his cock. She had felt him stiffen when she continued speaking and sensed that the conversation was awkward for him. She smiled against his skin, nuzzling as she slowly drew her fingers along the arrowed tip of his cock. "I adore being your treasure."

How the hell she knew what to say at exactly the right time, he'll never know. No sooner did those words pass her lips that his large mouth was covering hers, demanding and hungry. And Wren simply followed along, stroking his painfully hard length as she shifted under him. For a long while there were no words between them, simply heat, want, base desire. Their language was one of moans and the bubbly growls that vibrated their chests. Eventually he got down to business, licking the salt off her skin and looking up with a spark in his electric green eyes. He noted how her eyes followed him, breath hitching once he nuzzled the soft patch of fur, thumbs pressing into the insides of her thighs to spread her wider.

"Gods, _yesss_." Was the first utterance between them. Wren tilted her hips to press more of that wonderful mouth against her, shivering with a pleased hum as his tongue tasted her. Other words came and went with most of them being incoherent. The meaning was well conveyed: She didn't want him to stop. Not even after she crested, her whole body shuddering because of what he was doing.

Raphael forced upon himself control. This little slip of a girl trusted him _blindly_ not to break her. And she did it without reservation. He could tell her all day long that it was a stupid thing to do. He was a strong mutant, the strongest out of all his brothers and yet she continued trusting him, throwing her cautions out the window as his huge hands moved her to his favorite positions. She trusted him to be in control constantly and that was a big turn on for him. And because of her, he forced upon himself patience. Control and patience were the two things Leo always strove to instill in his hot head of a brother. Raph could laugh in his face now-not that he would exhibit these new learned behaviors in front of his brother dearest-oh no. But it would eat Leo's insides up to learn that Wren managed to do what he was unable to.

The next time she called out his name, scrambling to hold onto something his hand was by hers, eyes closed against that pressing need as he felt her throb and wet his tongue again. Raph simply assumed that this was typical of every human female; to be so wet it was close to the way a male orgasmed. He never questioned it and she never said anything about it other than to praise him for making her feel so good and boneless afterwards. His reward was drinking her down, pushing his tongue in as deep as he could to collect all she offered, mind going hazy with the sweet musk pouring off her.

Tonight was going to be the night. Rain be damned, he wanted her to be _his_. They had actually spoken at length about it, mostly with Wren assuring him that done correctly, she wasn't in any danger. He still wasn't certain, but with the way her heat was beckoning him now, he wasn't going to turn away. Eventually he knelt upwards between her splayed thighs, hands stroking her skin as he took in the interesting contrast of pale flesh and deep pink desire. One thumb moved up between her folds and he grinned when she gasped, trying to follow the digit so she could be filled.

"Yer burnin' up, Birdy," he muttered gruffly, reaching with the other hand for the lube. "Gonna burn to ash before I even get in?"

"Please, no," she breathed, her eyes locked onto the bottle and how he upended it first over his length and then on her mound. The liquid was a stark contrast of cool that made her suck in a breath. "I want you in me so much. I'm ready." She spread her legs even more, looking up into Raph's face as he fingers gently tugged on the sides of his plastron, urging him closer. "Small, steady pushes."

Biting the inside of his cheek, all Raph did was nod. He still had those nerves. Watching Wren look at him obliterated most of them. Drawing in a deep breath, he leaned in closer, feeling a little foolish that he had to break eye contact so that he could see what he was doing. The very tip of his dick was at her entrance and he could feel the heat radiating off her. He rolled his hips slightly as best as he could, feeling her very warm and slick flesh start to part, allowing him inside. In that moment he simply wanted to push in completely, claim her, rut into her until he had nothing left to give. It was his control that kept him from doing that. After waiting a few seconds he pushed in again, groaning softly at the tight feeling around him. "Oh-fuck."

Wren's response was a high pitched sound, strained but not painful. Her muscles were twitching wildly around him, practically sucking him in deeper. Raph could feel that tightness increase and he forced himself to slow down, eyes glancing up at Wren's face. "Okay?" He was having trouble trying to figure out if her twisted expression was out of pleasure or pain. Pulling back slightly, he felt her walls caress him and he pushed in with a groan, gathering a little more purchase as Wren cried out, moving her hips towards him as she held onto the lip of his shell. "Guess yer' okay."

Her whimper was coupled with a nod, body shifting slightly in attempt to get him to move. "Yes. Nnngh, you feel _good_." When Wren managed to open her eyes, they were glazed and unfocused, her attention focused on the pooling heat in her belly. He moved again and she reacted with another cry, her body bending back to try and sink more of himself into her. To think she could stretch and draw him in like this was nothing short of a miracle in his eyes. Once he felt he couldn't go any further he rested for a moment, breathing hard as Wren slowly caressed his head. She said something else that made him growl, movements turning possessive almost to the point of brutal. " _Mine_."

Coming while sheathed in tight, wet heat was something else. Raph had watched with open wonder as she screamed through her orgasms, a little concerned at first with how loud she was. Everything else she did only encouraged him more and eventually he let some of his control slip just so he could enjoy her heat. He was vaguely aware that he was grunting, trying to push in as far as he could without hurting her. It didn't click that the need to be in as deeply as he could be was instinct until his own climax was upon him, surprising him and pulling a strangled shout in the process. Good God, feeling her muscles still milk him as he felt the contractions of his own was like nothing else. Raph dropped his forehead to hers with a whine, the sensation almost too much until he felt her arms and legs wrap around him tighter.

"Love you," she said softly, keeping her body wrapped around him until he could move. The words only made him want to curl up more around her as his breathing leveled out. 

Raphael finally shifted, almost moving so that he could pull away but the tightening of her legs told him she didn't want him to move away, yet. They were an utter mess and she ignored it in favor for this moment. What he did do was move back so he could look at her face. Still flushed, her eyes were on his with stray hair streaking across her eyes and mouth. He shifted his thumb to brush it away. " _Takara_." This time he meant it to be heard. The bright smile on her face was worth it.


	3. House sitting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Word count: 2039  
> Rating: Pffft, nsfw  
> Summary: House sitting gone right.
> 
> Trust me, this is a glimpse into a crazy mind and all the side plot crap I can't find a decent place to put anywhere. Think of this as PWP-a guilty pleasure fix because this just didn't fit anywhere.
> 
> The plot thickens later. >>

"You're crazy."

It was all he could say as he watched her bustle about her friend's little farm, doing what was needed to be done while they were away on vacation. It meant they had the house to themselves along with four horses. Raph was more than willing to watch her work from a very safe distance. See, he could stare down a thug, speed over the I-beam on his own two feet but to come near a half ton creature, must less direct it here and there? No. 

He much rather watch her do the work, to watch her dance with the beasts while he was on the other side of the fence. A soft cluck or spoken direction here, a gentle touch there and they moved for her, accepting the dance. He wondered if she really understood what she was doing. Wren looked up, smiling at him as he kept the wide brimmed hat on his head. It was easier to keep up some pretenses of a disguise just in case someone walked up on them. The disguise would give Raph the chance to disappear before anyone got a good look at him. 

"How am I crazy?"

"You're in a tiny space with four animals that can trample you to death."

"But they don't."

"Yeah." Raph's eyes were on their feet, their strong necks, the muscles in their hips. Horses were big and strong and in a panic they were lethal. One came up to him, curious and in search for treats but he backed away, lifting up his hands. "I ain't got nothing for ya."

"Do you want to know why?" Wren smoothed a hand over one of the animal's necks, grinning when he leaned over to nose her.

"Why is that, Birdy?" He just smirked at her, expecting some fancy, technical jargon to come from her.

"Because I trust dangerous things with my life. And they, in turn, keep me safe." Pressing against the shoulder of one of the horses, she made him move away so she could walk up to the fence. "I want to love you, tonight."

"Pretty odd segue, there." He simply continued smirking, hiding the fact that her confident words were already having an effect on him. "Though that doesn't mean I'm not sayin no, either."

Wren smiled, looking away for a moment when she heard a snort come from one of her charges. "We have a house to ourselves. All we need to do is make certain the sheets are washed."

"Again, not sayin' no." Raph grinned, watching her flirt. It had taken him a while to get her version of flirting, but now the signs were all there. Moving her hair and tucking it behind an ear, the playful side glances. They were an item now, and she still flirted. Did she do these things before? "Why wait tonight?" His brow ridge lifted up as he caught her happily shocked face.

"Bad boy," Wren teased, deciding she had enough with the horses. "I like the feel of something powerful between my legs, I suppose." The fence was sturdy enough for her to climb over it. 

"Well, that explains me!" He reached up to offer a hand down, something he'd never do for anyone else. When she was on his side of the fence, Raph grabbed her rump, pulling it closer to him so he could grope freely. 

Wren's hands moved to cling around his neck, her smile soft and knowing. "I especially enjoy your power running through me."

Her words were simple but they always created an inferno within him. That rumbling growl was muffled by a demanding kiss, catching himself at the last minute before he bruised her too much. "Let's go mess up the bed now."

Wren was swaying a bit, leaning up against Raph as she nodded. "Okay."

How tiny and fragile she seemed to be compared to him! Yet Raphael was constantly aware of himself, still unsure of how much pressure and force to use. Maybe he was too paranoid. He didn't care since he was bound and determined to never cause her an ounce of pain. She had given herself too freely, become too trusting and like hell he was ever going to squander that gift. He could honestly say she was the first human _ever_ to look at all of them for the first time and not scream, not faint, not draw a weapon for battle against them, but actually smile at them.That alone made her a precious thing.

He carried her inside after she assured him that the horses were secured. Just because he wasn't...fond of them, didn't mean he wasn't concerned for their well fare. And right now he was concerned because he knew she wouldn't enjoy herself if they weren't okay. And he wanted her enjoying herself. He was driven to push her to the highest peaks of pleasure before tumbling over that edge. And when he was driven to claim her, he knew she would push him to that peak as well. 

Wren's scent was cloying and calling to him. With every step he took her hips would nestle and nudge against his and when they bounced away from his lower plastron her scent would waft up to him, forcing him to move faster. The scent was sweet and it made his heart pound, and the tightness in his plastron got more uncomfortable with every passing second. He only took one wrong turn before reaching their designated bedroom. In the meantime Wren had been working on getting her clothes off, shirt and bra bunched in the hand behind his shell while she ground against him, kissing him feverishly. Her tongue darted in and out of his mouth, feeling so much quicker than his own thick appendage. His hands nearly spanned across her back without the need to stretch. It was moments like these that he worried he would break her. He was more than aware of his own strength. He had more often than not accidently injured his own brothers and they were ten times sturdier than she was! Yet Wren continued to love him with that complete abandon he was certain was going to get her killed one day.

Raphael placed her on the bed as gently as possible, pulling away long enough to begin trailing kisses down her throat and chest. Her breasts were small and he wasn't entirely attracted to them. They were there, they served a purpose, and they were excellent tools to drive Wren out of her mind. No, he was more into her hands, how they touched him, gripped his carapace and plastron and how tiny they felt on his muscles. There were her eyes, like quick silver. They shone with happiness and adoration for him. And then there were her thighs. So smooth, so supple. They looked unassuming until one felt them grip around a waist and hold on for dear life. His teeth grazed one of her inner thighs and he grinned when he heard his name gasp from her lips.

"Lick me," she groaned, taking hold of his masks tails to pull him closer to the juncture of her thighs. "I want your thick tongue on me."

She knew her wants, her desires and she made no qualms about stating them. She also wasn't shy in telling him in every way possible how good he felt on her, either. He groaned in helpless bliss when her breath caught and her body tried to grip onto his tongue and draw him in deeply. Raphael's own desire was hard pressed upon him but he knew that he should wait. He had to hold out until that distinctly _Wren_ flavor came through. It was when that kind of wetness was present that the turtle knew he could claim her with very little worry of actually harming her.

Wren looked perfectly debauched beneath him. Her hair was in damp tendrils around her face, eyes glazed and almost tired looking if not for the fire blazing in the dark grey depths. His hips were framed by her thighs and his long, thick member was sliding through her folds, gathering the moisture she was so generous to give him. "Raph." She arched up to meet him, hips impatient as she was forced to wait for him. He knew every time his cock ran over her clit just right by the way her breath hitched. "Raph- _please_." That wanton look turned into a small scowl as he smirked above her, doing nothing more than rubbing over the surface of her skin.

"Ya look good like that, Birdy. All hot and fiery." Raphael's words were barely discernable over the rumbling growl sounds in his chest. She liked that too, he found, even if she couldn't mimic them. "Gonna make me burn up with yer heat."

With that she smirked, reaching down to let her fingers travel over the top of his dick, making him stutter and shut his eyes. "You'll be a pheonix, then." It was her fingers that altered the angle, pressing the tip to her entrance so that on the next roll he started to press inside. "Gods, _yes_."

Yes, indeed! To feel her tight heat wrap around him was exquisite. It was comforting and enflaming all at once and that rumbling sound beckoned to her again. Her fingers ran up and down his arms as she tried to keep still, almost tickling him but not quite. His arms trembled with the effort of being his version of 'gentle' while not crushing her to him. His treasure. His _Takara._ Like hell was he going to let her go. He gave her a moment to adjust to him, running his lips along her jaw as her hands flexed and spasmed on his arms. Raphael grunted softly, his eyes locked on her face when he started those small rolls into her. It always amazed him how quickly and easily she would respond to him, soaking them both in the process. He felt that immense power run through him that tight control always offered, turning it into a heady drug. All too soon he started to lose it at the edges, his rhythm turning erratic as the sounds started coming with greater frequency. 

She could see that he was getting close. That superior smirk was falling on his face, the hard lines smoothing out into something younger and desperate. The glare was softening as well as his jawline. There was a shift in his eyes that she saw just before he dropped his head with a small whine. Wren spoke softly between the great draughts of air she had to take in, letting her body curl more around him as she felt his struggle to drive into her and yet still not cause pain. She added in words of love just before he hit that one spot inside, making her call out his name just as he roared out his climax.

It was thrilling and a little scary the first time it happened. He could feel the minutes tick by as his body completed what nature intended for him to do. The amount of come that came out of him was embarrassing but not as much as the fact that when it happened, he couldn't do _anything_. He was completely vulnerable and he was more than aware of it. Wren was aware of that too and protected him as much as she could. One hand was on the back of his neck and her legs were hooked over his thighs, keeping him as close as he could be. Wren nuzzled him gently, rubbing circles on the back of his neck as a breath shuddered through him. She never moved out of her comforting position until he moved. Raph breathed in slowly, lifting his head up before he exhaled. Wren's eyes were already on him, her mouth curled up into a gentle smile. "Better?"

"Yeah." He breathed out softly, smiling a bit. Raph's eyes softened even more as his hand cupped the side of her face and Wren's eyes closed slightly to turn into his touch and kiss the hardened heel of his palm.

"Good."


	4. Kakariki 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The worst words they could ever hear was that their home was found.

"Your mom found our home."

Those were the best and worst words she could hear. And they came from Raphael himself. For a long minute Wren stared out over the gently sloping hill, listening to the birds that suddenly sounded mournful. She needed that minute to feel her heart break and her brain had to pick up the pieces.

"That's great!" Fake smile. Fake relief. Fake, fake, fake. "When are you guys going?"

Raph's eyes were harsh and piercing as they stared at her. He _knew_ she was lying. Yet she still smiled. Still tried to be happy. "In a few days. They--Leo. He wanted to go now but I asked." He moved to sit beside her, hugging one knee to his plastron. "I half thought he was going to say no because we've been here so long."

"Must be his way of trying not to be a dick about things. You know." In a few days, he was going to be gone from her life. Wren felt his arm surround her and she leaned heavily against his side, almost wedging herself between his shell and plastron. Then she was being moved and found herself straddling Raph's lap and encased in his arms.

"I'm going to miss the fuck out of you, Birdy," he rasped heavily, eyes still locked on hers.

Wren quirked a smile as she tried to put a humorous twist on his words. "Miss fucking me?"

"No. _You._ " One large thumb tenderly drew down her cheek and along her jawline. His eyes softened as he saw the crack in her walls and her eyes welled up.

"Don't you make me cry, Raphael Hamato," the warning was broken up with the wavering of her voice. "I promised myself I wouldn't. It's not like I-I didn't know this was going to happen." She could feel her shaking in his grip.

"Same here." He started to sound froggier the more he spoke. "So. ....So let's take an hour, alright? Just one hour." Just one hour to mourn and then push it aside. Maybe he'd harass Leo after. Or take a couple laps on that I-beam. But he knew as he felt her break apart he wasn't going to be able to hold himself together. Not when such a warm, vibrant, _precious_ thing was cracking apart. He could feel her tears on his scutes as she clutched at him. And his own tears dampened his mask first before reaching her hair. 

They both cried together, sharing the grief and feeling the pain slowly released from each other. It was something Raphael didn't share with his brothers and tried to hide his emotions through aggression and bravado. With Wren he was freer, relishing in her unconditional acceptance of his feelings as she returned them to him, finally reaching up to pull off his mask and kiss the wetness off his face. He huffed softly before sniffing. "You're so weird."

"'M not." Her tone was raspy and petulant. "I love you. I want to show you in any way I can."

"By cleaning my face with your mouth?"

Wren pulled back far enough to look at him. "Yes." She kissed another tear away, then moved to his lips. There was no drive or desire in it, just a heartfelt adoration that wasn't driven by physical needs. Raphael tipped back against his shell and she shifted just as easily, moving fluidly with him. For a long time they stayed there in each other's arms, basking in their own affections for each other. When she started telling him all the things she loved about him, he thought he was going to start crying again.

"I don't deserve any of this, you know that, right? I don't deserve you, how you feel about me or anything."

"I don't do this because you deserve it or not." Her teeth very lightly grazed his jaw, making his breath shiver. "I do this because I love you."

At the admission, he held her all the tighter. "Love you too, Wren."

 

She didn't ride those days and spent them with the guys. Each one she spent a little time with, sharing in their joy and excitement that they were going to go home and see their friends and father once more. Michelangelo was the most excited one out of all of them, telling her about the sewers and their adventures and how much fun it would be when she came and visited. He was going to show her all the cool places to hang out and treat her to pizza gyoza and let her take a lick off of I.C.K. That's when he realized she had zoned out. He stopped, stared at her and then crouched down.

"You're...you're not going to visit us?" The silence was telling. She pressed her lips together hard, glancing back up to Mikey before looking away. "But--but you _gotta!_ You and Raph are a _thing!_ Dude, I've never seen him so attached-not even to Spike!" He stopped again, watching with a shocked horror as Wren sniffed, quickly rubbing her face with a hand.

"I-I don't know if I can, Mike."

She always called him Mike. _Always._

"Why not! Your mom knows how to get there, right? All you need to do is just ..." That was when she broke down and Mikey scooped her up. "Shell. I'm sorry! I'm ... _so_ sorry." He felt her tears and pain as she clung to him, trying hard not to cry and yet it slipped through. "Please don't cry." 

 

The last night Raph and Wren slipped out and no one said anything to them. Leo watched with solemn eyes and Raph didn't even bother to look as he held Wren's hand delicately in his own giant one. Her silver eyes lifted up to meet his and he caught the pain there. It felt like a physical blow and he inhaled sharply. No. They needed to go home. Everyone knew that but it didn't mean it didn't hurt any less. 

Out in her father's garage they came together, striving to push the other higher, to drown in each other's scent. As the sun came up she dozed with him buried inside her, feeling loved and cared for as he held her, waiting for his heart to slow. He leaned his head back against the arm of the couch, eyes tipped to the window to watch the sun rise.

Standing out on the grass, the two families looked at each other. Wren managed to keep herself in check as she said her farewells to each of them. Standing in front of Raph, she was silent, her head tipped back and eyes wide. He too was silent, looking down at her with a somber expression. Then he reached behind his head, untying his mask and draping it gently around her neck, letting his fingers linger for as long as he could. It was at that point that Leonardo stared at the scene without really looking at it, trying to turn away and allow them privacy in such an open place. He felt a hand on his shoulder and glanced over to Donnie as his lips pressed together tightly. His younger brother voiced Leo's fears in a nearly silent whisper.

"I think, out of everything, this is going to break him."

Raph didn't see Wren fall into her father's arms at the last moment. Leo did. Raphael had turned away as soon as the portal opened, marching through not entirely maskless. The blank expression on his face was mask enough. He _was_ happy to see his father and part of him _was_ happy to be home. And then like that, he turned after five minutes and ensconced himself in his room, refusing to leave it for three days.

Splinter had caught the scent of a female on his second eldest child. It was strongest on Raphael and when he saw his passionate son again, it was gone along with a specific sparkle in his eye.

 

A year had passed. And with the fall of that following year came carnage. Wren didn't know what it was at first but she knew something spooked the horse under her so deeply that it ran without listening to her, flew without paying heed to anything other than getting away from the fear that chased them. And it wasn't going to turn away from the ravine. Her heart leaped into her throat as she tried to pull the horse away from the blind stampede and at the last moment leaped away, crashing to the ground and trying to roll with the momentum to avoid breaking bones.

It was the scream that made her want to get up and follow that horse.

Wren had never seen a full bodied dragon. The pictures in the caves did not do the beast justice. The _feeling_ of such a creature in the flesh was _nothing_ like her father. She honestly believed she was going to die of fright right then and there but all that came out of her was a squeak. In the distance she heard a BOOM and smoke billow out from the direction of where her home was.

"NO!" 

Something smaller than the dragon and much, much faster flit by and she screamed out in pain, feeling a heart beat later the fire in her thigh from claws raking through her flesh. She knew she had to flee but her own two legs-even when uninjured- would never allow her to escape. Another streak flashed by, this time something familiar and dark and filled with a Wild Fury that she almost shied before reaching out to grab mane and hoist herself up as the Black slowed just enough to let her settle on his back. A moment later it galloped off, fleeing away from the smoke and the dragon and her family.

"We have to go back," she yelled, knowing that this beast would do what he wanted and no amount of direction from her would sway him. "Mom--"

"Your mother sent me to get you." The not quite equine beast muttered in her head, still dodging trees and feeling very much like a shadow slipping around them. "I am to bring you to safety."

"The mountain?"

"...No." 

"It's not safe? Has it been ambushed too? Black, what's going on?"

But the Black didn't answer her and all she could do was follow the motion of the steed and feel the magic of shifting surround her.


	5. Dimension hopping is not for the weak of stomach

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wren discovers where she landed. Maybe things aren't so bad afterall?

 

"Are you alright, young lady?"

No, she wasn't alright. Wren hadn't expected to duck into the noodle shop. She hadn't expected to get unceremoniously dropped off in the middle of New York, either! And she hadn't expected to be ambushed by thugs. Her leg felt like it was on fire and all she could do was force herself to stand straight and hide the tremor in her voice. 

"I'm... well enough, sir."

The man with the glasses frowned, taking a moment to come around the counter for her. "Come. I will make some tea. Have you eaten?"

"I...I don't have any money." Whatever cash she had was deemed counterfeit which clued her in big time that she wasn't in any New York around her neck of the woods..

"Good thing I have enough for both of us. Come sit over here." He couldn't see and she knew that but she said nothing of it. It brought a smile to his face. Of course, he also felt the limp that came from her. "How did you injure your leg?"

"It's a scratch, nothing more." More than a scratch, but she wasn't going to explained what happened to this man. It didn't matter any more, anyway. I should have gotten it looked at a while back, but everything's been such a whirlwind..."

"I have time. It is rare to have customers at this late hour." He moved with precision to sit her at a stool and drag another one over to prop her leg up with. "I will make you something the young people like, yes? Pizza Gyoza?"

Wren's brow furrowed. She had heard that term before, hadn't she? "Thank you. My name's Wren."

"You may call me Mr Murakami." A kind smile graced his face as he started cooking.

She knew he was waiting for an explanation and she chewed on her lip, trying to figure out the best way to tell him her story without really saying anything. At least not anything incriminating. "My family's in trouble. Or... at least I still think they're in trouble. Kind of like the Mafia's after you because you haven't paid your bills sort of trouble--but my family would never do something like that! It's just...an old enemy's paying them a visit and they thought it was best I was sent away."

"Your parents are trying to keep you safe."

"Yes, but I don't know how they're doing or what's going on. I don't even know how to get back home. And I don't know anyone here."

"That does seem to be an unfortunate predictament. But you know me so that is a start, is it not?"

"I do." It didn't make her feel any better, though. She accepted the tea with a kind word and held it as she stared out into space. "I just want to know that they're okay. I don't even know how to get back to them."

"Sometimes when things feel the most hopeless is when your own faith and hope must shine through."

Wren watched Murakami work, listening to the words bounce in her head. "You're right." She took a small sip. "It's just hard to find that silver lining when you don't even know what kind of clouds you're looking at."

Wren turned to the sound of the door opening and the jubilant voices that carried over. "Dude, that Dragon _totally_ went splat and wet his pants after you screamed at him! Worth it!"

"Whatever, dude! He was screamin' long before I said anything!" 

Her heart nearly stopped at the sound of the familiar voice and she dropped her cup as she stared at the dark haired boy and turtle that came through the door. The sound of shattered porecelin echoed over the hissing of oil on a hot plate as the boy whooped. "Oh, hot chick alert! O-oh crap! Raph--"

"Raph." His name fell from her lips and Wren was on her feet, trying to get to him. She stumbled hard, falling roughly on her knees as she still crawled, trying to reach him. The next time she said his name it was a panicking sob. "Raphael!"

Never in a million years did he expect to see her again. Least of all _here_ in his dimension! Her face was bruised-freshly bruised- and there was a small braid in her hair with a red ribbon as one of the strands. The pant leg covering her thigh was torn and bloodied but it looked old. He couldn't move until she landed on her knees, whimpering as she tried crawling to him.

Whomever hurt her was going to _die_.

"Birdy!" Raph dove down and snatched her up, holding her carefully.

Casey arched a brow. "Birdy?"

"Oh-Raph." She clung to him, weeping freely now with relief as she buried her face in his neck. "Oh gods, it's really you. And you _know_ me!" 

"Wren, you're burning up." His thumb gently ran over her forehead. "What happened?" His head snapped up as he looked to the shop owner. "Mr. Murakami, do you have a first aid kit somewhere?"

"Her injuries are serious? I am most sorry I didn't notice them, Raphael." Bowing his head, he moved to get the kit.

Raphael was holding a girl. Hell, he was holding a _hot_ girl and she wasn't running away, screaming! Even weirder, it was like they knew each other. Casey's brow furrowed, "What's going on, bro?"

"Remember that time when me and the guys were kind of trapped in that one dimension?"

"...Yeah....?"

"She's from there." His green eyes flicked from his friend to the girl in his arms, trying to soothe her crying. "Shhhh, it's alright. You're safe now." 

"No, no I'm not." She clung to him, her eyes glassy as if she finally started to feel the wear and tear on her body. "They just put me here and I don't know where _here_ is and they didn't even tell me where they were going. I don't know how to get home-I don't know if there's a _home_ to go to, anymore!"

"Alright. One thing at a time. First, we take care of you and then we figure the rest of what you just said out."

"It's just a scratch."

"Right. Casey." As soon as the turtle looked up Casey stood straight up, hoping Raph wasn't going to blow a gasket about him hovering. "Call my bros. They're going to want to know she's here."

"Okay?" And just like that Raph was back to Wren when the first aid kit appeared. "You're not going to introduce us, or anything?"

"Case, Wren. Wren, Casey Jones." Raph waved his hand back and forth flippantly but thanked Murakami for the kit he brought to them. "It's more than just scratch if you've got a fever from it."

Wren's silver eyes flickered once up to Casey but she didn't say anything else. It was a strange form of dismissal on her part when she turned her eyes on Raph, not minding the compress he put to her eye as she slowly stroked his arm. "Hold that to your eye, Wren." Then Casey's eyes widened even more as Raph stroked one hand down each of her thighs, his wide mouth turning into a frown. It wasn't that Raph was checking for injuries, but the fact that Raph was touching someone else- not his brother- practically intimately and not batting an eye about it that surprised the human. "That leg's infected. It's too swollen to not be."

"A scratch--"

"From what, a lion?" Green eyes flashed briefly before he backed off. "Ya need to see a doctor."

A wry smile came from her. "They won't take my insurance." It was the truth and partly in jest. The last thing she wanted to do was explain to a doctor how she obtained her wound in New York City.

"Donnie will have to do, then." He actually softened into a _real_ smile and _that_ made Casey's hackles raise. Raph's head snapped back up to him. "Didja call them or do I have to do this all on my own?"

"I'm callin' man, I'm callin!" Casey still kept a wary eye on the pair as he called Leo. It seemed that all of the turtles knew the girl and were suddenly very concerned for her. "Don says not to mess with the leg. Just wrap it up to try and protect it on the way home." Without another word, Raph nodded, already pulling gauze to wind around her thigh. He had to admit the girl was tough. She didn't make a sound even though she grimaced as the leg was bound tightly.

"Here." Murakami pressed a large box filled with food into Casey's hands. "For you and the young lady when you return home."

"Th-thanks. You ready, Raph?"

"Yeah." He insisted on carrying Wren and she didn't protest. Instead she wound her arms around his neck and pressed her feverish forehead on his shoulder, allowing herself to close her eyes and rest. "Let's go. Thank you, Murakami-san."

"Of course. Take good care of her."

"I will."

Halfway through the trip home, sloshing through water in the tunnels the pair walked in silence. Turning to more familiar grounds Casey opened his mouth. "So what's she to you?"

Raph knew he was going to have to deal with the questions sooner or later. He would have preferred later. "Come again?"

"What is she to you? You're acting pretty friendly towards her, and she certainly isn't worried that you're gonna eat her."

Raphael managed to keep his face straight as he answered. "Her family took us in while we were stuck in her dimension. Do you think we were gonna be strangers to each other that entire time?"

"Well, no, but--"

"But _what_ , Jones? Spit it out."

"You're just being overly friendly, that's all. It's not like you. When you came back, it was like someone kicked your puppy and now ..." Casey would have gestured towards the girl if his hands weren't full of take out. "Now this?"

Wren wasn't completely out for the trip home and she felt Raph's grip tighten on her. "Are we there, yet?" she asked softly, trying to make it seem like she'd been woken up. Her thumb stroked down the back of his neck in a soothing gesture while she nuzzled against his cooler skin again. 

"Not yet." Just like that his temper was diverted, all attention on the girl in his arms. "Another ten minutes and Donnie will be getting you back on your feet in no time." When he walked, he didn't say another word to his friend and simply concentrated on getting back home.

When they arrived home, the other turtles were quiet with the exception of Don and Mike. Mikey was bouncing around Casey and the food and Donnie was already directing Raph to the lab so he could look at Wren's leg properly. April stood by Leo with a quizzical expression on her face as she watched the scene unfold. The strange tension in the lair was enough to bring Splinter out of his room and silently monitor the others. His eyes drifted to the girl in Raph's arms and stepped aside when Donnie headed for the lab.

"Who's that?" April asked softly, watching how protective Raph seemed to be about her. He didn't even bother looking at anyone else other than Donnie and the look of helplessness was palpable on his face.

"Apparently that's Raph's girlfriend," Casey quipped without thinking. 

One could hear a pin drop.

Casey looked up to the remaining turtles. "What? That's how he's acting, anyway."

Leo recovered first, clearing his throat. "What else did you bring home?"

"A whole bunch of stuff from Murakami's."

"Oooooh! Pizza gyoza! YES." Mikey was already rumaging through the bags, pulling out his favorites and claiming them for himself. Without his buddy, Casey latched onto Michelangelo, also staking his claim on food.

"Is that true, Leo?" April asked softly, looking up to the leader of the band of turtles.

"It's...complicated."

"Indeed," Splinter agreed. He was in the dark as well about the new comer, yet he wisely kept his questions to himself. Right now she needed medical attention and his questioning could wait. "I am sure all will be answered as soon as the young lady is out of danger."

 

********

Donatello knew how worked up Raphael could get when someone close to him was injured and it proved to be doubly true with Wren. The tall genius knew he had to treat the situation with kid gloves or else Raph was going to explode. "Put Wren on the bed for me."

It was hard to let her go. And even after he had her settled on the cot, he refused to to leave her side or stop touching her hand. His eyes were bright with worry as he watched Donnie check her eyes and the bones around them, his touch surprisingly gentle. "The oribital floor isn't fractured. Just badly bruised."

Wren seemed to know what he was talking about and gave a slight nod, relaxing a bit. Raph wasn't so placated. "What's that mean?"

"My eye socket isn't broken," Wren said softly, smiling just a tiny bit when Donnie nodded.

"You can break that?"

"Yes." Don moved onto her leg, just testing the tenderness by laying a hand flat on her thigh. Wren hissed and instantly Raph scooted closer, his eyes intense as he watched his brother. Donnie didn't miss a beat and slowly removed his hand, brown eyes lifting up to meet green. "I'm not going to hurt her intentionally, Raph. But this needs to be addressed and it _will_ hurt. You need to let me do my job."

A guilty look crossed the hothead's face and he looked away, forcing himself to ease back. "I know."

"The minute you endanger my safety, you're endangering hers." Clearly Don wasn't going to take any chances and he wanted to let his brother know that any ounce of protective/aggression was out of the question. "I'll throw you out of here and have Leo and Mikey tie you up if need be."

"Look, I've got it, Brainiac!" He softened a little more when he felt Wren's fingers squeeze his. He looked over to her, meeting only one silver eye and one squinty slit.

"Raph...maybe it would be easier if you waited outside." 

"...You want me to go?"

She saw the broken look in his eyes and she just smiled. "I don't want you to see me like this. I'm a bit of a mess." Which was an understatement. While Raph had seen all of her many, many times, being injured and vulnerable was a different thing and the last thing Wren wanted to see was a fight. "As soon as I'm all fixed up, I want you back here."

He didn't look completely convinced and threw her a look. "You're sure?"

"One hundred percent. I promise I won't disappear." Still unsteady, she leaned over and kissed the corner of his mouth. "Go. Pace a rut out there for me."

Still not certain, he nodded and pulled away, lingering just a moment more before he turned out of the lab. Donnie watched with a stoic expression and then turned to Wren with mild wonder. "That's completely amazing."

"What is?"

"He'll just... listen to you. No serious questioning, no fighting, no belligerance, nothing." He settled to working on unwinding the bandage from her leg. Donnie added a quieter comment. "Thank you."

"A healer should work peacefully." Wren hissed again, shifting in her seat a bit, but doing nothing else to impede Donnie's work.

"How long has this been like this?"

"Three days."

Donatello's brow furrowed, looking at three parallel rips through her jeans, showing crusty infected gashes underneath. "How long have you been here?"

"Three days."

"Did this happen before or after you arrived?"

"Before."

He pressed a hand gently on the swollen thigh and his brow furrowed even more as yellow-green pudding started to ooze. "Are you allergic to antibiotics?"

"Penicillins."

"That rules out sulfa drugs, too." The turtle sighed, moving to his utility sink to get hot water. "What got you?"

"Uuum....Wyvern?" She wasn't trying to hide the identity of the creature, but try and find a proper description for it. "Kind of like a dragon, but not. I'd almost say a lesser being than a dragon."

Donatello eyed Wren a moment longer and then looked to his cabinet of medicines. Wyvern wasn't necessarily a creature that was normal on this dimension and he didn't think it was typical in hers, either. "Reptile?"

"Yes."

He quickly moved to the cabinet and started rifling through his vials. "You're going to need to stay off that leg for at least a few days. And I'm going to put in a drain because that is a _lot_ of pus."

Wren listened to the other instructions Donnie gave her and she nodded, listing a bit to one side. "You need to remind me when I'm coherent."

"I'll tell Raphael." He set his necessary instruments down on a tray and pulled the stand over. "No doubt he'll be hovering over you until you're better, anyway. I'll make certain he does something constructive in that time. When was the last time you ate?"

She shook her head. "Before I got here. Three days."

"Water?"

"This morning?" Wren watched as he brought out a pair of scissors. "Oh no, my favorite pair of jeans is going to get cut off." Her tone was flat because of the fever and her eyes were dull as she looked up.

"They were ruined long before me." Donnie answered, shaking his head. "I need to take them off so I can look at this wound properly."

"Do what you need to do." Again, she didn't stop him and just watched as the metal blade sliced through denim. Donnie stopped at the crease of her leg and then spread the fabric open, face still in that half frown. "That bad?"

"It's not good." He sighed, rubbing the back of his head in the process. "Drains for at least three days, antibiotics for two weeks-if I even _have_ a two week supply. And then there's the wait time for those gashes to heal from the inside out--" He started for a moment when he felt a too warm hand on his. Wren covered his hand with her own, forcing him to meet her gaze.

"You'll do your best. Thank you for that."

"Yeah, don't thank me yet. I'm going to do my best to _save_ your leg."

Her small hand squeezed his. "I know. I trust you."

Donnie slowly pulled his hand away, looking at her for a moment more, then turned to wash up. "I want you to drink. Small sips, often. If I don't see three glasses in you by three AM, you're getting an IV put in."

"Okay."

"And I mean it when you're to stay off that leg. No weight bearing."

"Okay."

"Even to the bathroom."

Wren managed a small sigh. "Okay."

"And you're not supposed to be a perfect patient." He came back to her side, bidding her to lay down. 

"...Okay?"

*********************************

In an hour he opened the door to his lab and peeked around the corner to see where everyone was. Raph was in the dojo-the noise of the punching bag getting pummlled was all the proof he needed. Everyone else was munching on something or other from Murakami's. He didn't want to break the relative peace and for a few moments enjoyed it before Splinter saw him. 

"How is your patient, Donatello?"

That was his cue to straighten up as everyone turned to look at him. "She's stable. There is a ridiculously huge infection in her leg and she needs to be off it for a few days. Oh, April? Would you happen to have an extra pair of sweats or leggings?"

The red head perked up suddenly, hopping up to head to the utility closet area that happened to be her old room. "Oh! Yeah, sure, I think I have something down here. If not, then there's got to be a pair of training sweats that are cleanish." She bounded over to the room that was set off from the dojo for a pair.

By then Raphael was at the doorway, waiting for Donnie to continue. Donnie could feel the eyes boring into the back of his head and he sighed. "Yes, you can go see her. Be quiet, she's resting." He heard footsteps and dropped his head further to hide his smile. When he lifted his head, he noted that his brothers all had little smirks and Casey's jaw was down. "You're going to catch roaches, Jones." The boy quickly closed his mouth.

"The hot chick's his girlfriend?!"

"If you want to consider inter-dimensional travel a long distance relationship.... sure?"

"Like I told April," Leonardo repeated. "It's complicated."

Casey grinned like an idiot, eyes lit up and partially toothless maw grinning. "This ain't rocket science, bro! It's about a guy and a girl gettin' jiggy with it--UHN! Ah--sorry, Master Splinter." Belatedly, the teen caught himself and smiled sheepishly. 

"I believe there is more to the story of your travels than you originally led us to believe, my sons." Splinter moved to his usual spot in the pit and settled down, folding his hands in his lap. The turtles did everything they could to look everywhere but where their father was. It didn't help. "I have the time to listen."

Mikey broke first. "He didn't even _realize_ she had the hots for him until I told him!"

"It's not even that! The moment she laid eyes on us, she didn't even _look_ afraid! She actually _smiled!_ "

Leonardo knelt before their father and master, eyes searching the ninja master's. "It was her family who took us in and gave us sanctuary. They have a lot of land out in the middle of no where. Kind of like the farm house, Casey."

The three of them recounted their memories from the Project and how Wren's parents helped them. The other details about how and why they lived in such an area were conveniently left out and weren't even necessary for the story to begin with. When they were done, April was out there standing and listening in, the black sweats nearly forgotten in her hand. The brightness in her friends' eyes showed how much they cared for these people-even though they seemed a little weird. They had held no fear or revulsion for the turtles. The only aggression and caution they showed at first was when they showed up on their property and who could blame them for that? No one did. But it was at that moment that April understood why the girl was precious to all of them, not just Raph. From the first moment Wren saw them, she wasn't afraid. 

"Don." She called out quietly to the turtle who turned from the group and rose up on his long legs to meet her. 

"Great. Let's get these to her." He lead the way, to the lab, glancing back at April. "I would have just said go ahead and pass them on, but Raph's very...protective."

"It seems like you're all protective of her."

"No, it's more than that. It's part turtle instinct to be protective about territory and ...those you're close to." April caught his shift in wording and couldn't help but look up at him in question. She could swear he was going to say 'mate.'

Inside the lab, Wren was still prone on the cot, blanketed from the waist down with Raph sitting on Donnie's stool, half hunkered down so he could be as close as he could be without crawling into bed with her, one hand cupping the top of her head and stroking her forehead with a thumb. He had heard them come in but didn't move until his brother spoke.

"We have something for her to wear for the time being until her leg heals," Donnie announced softly, making certain he stayed between April and Raph. 

Now that April could get a closer look at their new friend, she knew immediately that her own clothing was going to be on the large size. The girl was petite. A little shorter but her frame was much smaller than hers. "It's not much-not until we can go shopping for something suitable."

"Thank you." The words didn't come from Raph, but from the girl. She had been awake after all and offered a smile as her one good eye opened up. "I appreciate it." Something akin to a smile lifted on her face but it was brief. April returned the smile and placed the folded article of clothing at the foot of the bed. "Wrrennah Starfyr."

"April O'Neil. Get better soon so we can talk, okay?"

Wren gave her a thumbs up sign. "Totally."

Raph turned at that point to look at his brother. "Does she have to stay here?"

Donnie knew exactly what Raph was asking and his eyes narrowed. What ulterior motives did his older brother have? Then again, Wren was pretty hurt and wouldn't be up for _anything_ any time soon. He finally sighed, shaking his head. "No--but I need to be able to check on her without question. And my instructions need to be followed to the 'T' _and_ Sensei has to give the okay." There. Bring Splinter into this and that should curtail some of Raphael's wandering thoughts.

"Fine." Raph responded casually thought his eyes sparked fire. Donnie effectively passed the ball onto their father but when Raph was determined, very little could stop him. "Wait here, Birdy. I'll go get your bed turned down."

Wren half smiled again, squeezing his finger before letting it slip away. "I'll stay away from marathons." She put her hand back on her stomach and took in a breath, letting it out slowly.

When the turtles left April stood there for a moment more, then made a decision. "I know we really haven't met but... would you like a hand getting into the sweats?"

"I'd like that." Wren turned her head towards the red head. "Thanks, April."

"Hey, it's the least I can do. You helped the guys out. It's only fair."


	6. Who knew that this would be the beginning?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There's an adjustment period during healing.

Wren proved to be a fast healer even though Donnie still insisted on having the drain in and complete rest just to be on the safe side. During those three days Wren basically had her own personal servant whether she wanted one or not. The first night Raph slept on the floor of his room with Wren taking the bed, terrified that she would need something and he not be there for it. On the first full day she was allowed in the pit to watch TV or even try out some of Mikey's games while they were training. Raph had been held back for extra lessons because he wasn't focused; he hadn't seemed to mind other than it kept him from Wren longer. When he returned Splinter was quick to see how Wren turned to him with a brilliant smile, soothing his grumpy nature with a gentle touch and a soft word. And it wasn't just Raphael, the others cared about her in their own way and she did so in return. She watched Space Heroes with Leo since she had never seen the series (and thus needed to be properly educated,) played chess with Donatello (she always lost with a smile,) or sang cheesy pop tunes with Mikey (they both had lovely singing voices.) The second night Splinter was well aware that Raph was sleeping propped up on the bed with Wren's head pillowed by his thigh, his hand resting protectively over her back.

It was the next day that Splinter decided to have tea with Wren. Of course it caused a certain amount of stress in the red banded turtle, but Splinter decided he could handle it. Raphael's dismissal from his room was prompt and not without a worried glance in Wren's direction. She merely rolled her eyes with a smirk and then looked to the Ninja Master, sitting cross legged instead of kneeling. Still healing from bruises, her eyes were bright even though her face was still a little swollen. It would fade in time and Splinter had the feeling that her outer beauty would be more than visible.

Wren watched quietly as he served the tea, observing all the little nuances he made before finally handing her the cup. Splinter sipped his tea first and she followed, eyes lifting to the rat. She wasn't certain why she was here with their father and Raph's concern had twinged her own worries.

"How are your injuries healing?" Splinter decided to begin with simple questioning.

"Very well, thanks to Don. He says the drain can come out of my leg tomorrow." 

"That is very good to hear. Donatello is like our family doctor. He has taken great pains in order to learn and find out proper methods in taking care of us."

"A healer must make great sacrifices, but also reaps great rewards."

"Yes." He was a little surprised about the wisdom that came from her. By no means had he thought her to be some piece of fluff, especially with the way she treated his sons with such kindness and sensitivity. "You must have them in your family as well."

"Well, when there are fighters, there must be healers!" She shrugged a bit with a haphazard smile that dropped in brilliance quickly.

"What has happened at your home to have you so troubled? You came to us so injured." He could tell that she was struggling and he set his cup down to lean forward, gently touching her arm. "We cannot help if we do not know what is wrong."

As much as she wanted to tell him, she wasn't certain if it was the wisest thing to do. "That's the thing. I don't know if you _can_ help. Or if you should."

That got Splinter's attention. Ears drawn forward, he peered at the young woman. "If we should? Why would you say that?"

There was a helpless expression on her face. "Because if it knew you were here, associated with us, it could come after you, too. My parents sent me away to keep me safe and not draw others into this...mess? Battle? I -I don't even know what it is."

"Child. Are we not all together, a family?" Wren's breath caught and she looked up at him with glistening eyes. There was surprise there, but from what, exactly, he couldn't tell. So Splinter continued on. "You have captured the loyalty and affections of my sons and that is not an easy thing to accomplish. More so, you have tamed the most passionate spirit without breaking him." As Wren blushed under the ugly, healing bruises, Splinter smiled. "I have seen you together and it is difficult to turn a blind eye to such devotion. I understand now why Raphael was the way he was when he returned. It must have been a very difficult thing to do to leave you. So. While we are still new to each other, we are family. I find it safe to say that we will do whatever we can to help."

His words struck a chord in her. Those words could have come from someone else and the pain in her heart not knowing how _that_ side of her family and brother were faring made her whole heart clench. After another moment of hesitation, she nodded to herself, taking a deep breath. "Alright. I know I'm going to sound...weird. But I'll tell you what I can. None of this is really normal."

Splinter chuckled kindly. "You are telling this to a mutated rat-man whose sons are mutant turtles. I believe I can handle something that isn't quite...normal."

Wren huffed a bit in amusement. She explained how her parents weren't natives to the Earth she called home. Different dimensions, universes, worlds, however they wanted to label it-was not an unusual concept for her and her family. It was hard not to put too much detail into the world her mother hailed from, but she spoke slowly, thinking in between before she said anything. She did state her brother currently lived on the native world and that her family were close friends to a non-human race there for lifetimes. The problem came from one creature that swore to destroy her father and everything he held dear. Then she paused.

"I....I'm not certain if I should call it by its name or what kind of being it is. No one dares to call it out. It seems like a silly superstition-to think that naming something will bring it closer to you." But Wren seemed to hold onto that superstition.

"Can you describe it a different way?" Splinter only asked questions to clarify concepts she glossed over, accepting if she stated she couldn't tell him with a simple nod. It seemed that her family held some secrets to protect others close to them and he allowed those secrets to remain so. 

She chewed on her lip for a moment before finishing her tea. Splinter silently refilled the cup. "Thank you. If you believe that the soul lives on long after the body, this is the opposite of that. An undead creature. Like a zombie."

"From the horror stories."

"Like that, maybe. Only it's a zombie dragon--not like an eastern dragon," Wren was quick to correct. "I know why there's a connection between my father and...Venom, but I don't think it's my place to tell anyone else."

Splinter bowed his head. "Of course. There is no shame in keeping your family's honor as it is. I do not think it is necessary to hear the intimate details."

While they spoke, Wren relaxed more, happy to take on more tea. "I just don't really understand why my friend would choose putting me here. I would think I would be sent to where my brother is," her voice dropped a bit as she revealed one of her fears, "Unless...unless his home has been raided as well."

The ninja master watched her mood fall and her hands tremble. She was no warrior but she worried for her family and had a heart that felt deeply. Wren was strong in spirit and had a deep desire to help even if she didn't know how to. He knew better what his task was in order to keep Wren safe and healthy. "We cannot make such assumptions when there is no way to confirm them. The best you can do is trust your friend and their judgement. Wren," he waited until he had her eyes on him, "you said that your mother could move between worlds. Do you have that gift as well?"

Wren shook her head. "No. I have no way to contact them or even get to them until someone comes for me, if they can at all." There lay her frustration. She couldn't find anything out unless someone came to her first. "I'm not a Shaman and I don't know if anyone would have time to look for me in dreams. As long as they knew I was safe, they would wait for the danger to pass."

Splinter was quiet after that, thinking about the predicament the young woman had. What she said was interesting enough to decide he needed to meditate on the topic. In the meantime, he knew that she had been entrusted to his care by some cosmic force. "Until that time comes, you will always have a home here. I do not think I could pry you from my son even if I tried."

There was some sound on the other side of the shoji doors and Wren grinned, glancing in that direction and then back at Splinter. Raph had been waiting for her. "Would you really want to risk that temper?"

"No, I would not." Splinter's tone was light as if he never knew that there was a spy just outside the door. "How did Raphael become the favored one? I am sure all of my sons had their charms."

Still grinning, Wren played along with the sensei's game. "Oh, yes! They certainly have their charms. Leo's very balanced and unflappable. He carries such a sense of command it's nearly impossible not to follow him. Donnie's brilliant. _Brilliant_. He was running circles around me as I was trying to finish my finals. And Mikey definitely knows how to get someone to laugh. He just brightens up anyone's day with his boundless energy." Wren paused a moment, listening to the nearly breathless grumbles and she had to cover her mouth for a moment to keep from giggling outright. "And then there's Raphael. He's hot tempered, quick to anger, and sometimes infuriating to understand but...deep down he _cares_. Maybe so much that it's hard to put into words so it comes out in action and that can so easily be mis-interpreted. But his heart speaks to me, and I hope mine speaks to him in just the same way. It was... really hard to let him go. Everyone I love is always so far away from me." The last part was not meant to tease the eavesdropper, but was sincere. She had tried so hard to be brave before the brothers as they went home and only when they had gone had she allowed herself to fall apart. "I love them all in their own way with their own quirks and idiosyncrasies. Especially Raph. Not to mention the muscles to look at don't hurt, either." 

Splinter watched all the emotions flit across her face. She was so...honest. In actuality she wasn't much different than Raphael in that respect. "I expect my sons to treat you with the utmost respect while you are here."

"As they always have, sir. Especially Raphael. He's never done anything that I didn't want to have happen." There was a double meaning there and luckily Splinter didn't choose to request an elaboration.

Instead he smiled with a glimmer of amusement in his eye as he smoothly rolled up to his feet. "As it should be. I believe I have taken enough of your time for today, Miss Wren. Thank you for humoring an old man." His hands reached down to help her to her feet and support her bad leg she still wasn't allowed to bear weight on.

"It's not humoring. You have every right to know how wonderful he is to me."

"As long as I do not hear any details, I will believe you."

"I will try to keep that mum, then!" As the door was slid open Wren spotted Raph a short distance away at his weights. He turned as if he just noticed they were done, flushing as Wren greeted him. "Hello, my love! You weren't waiting for me, were you?"

He looked like a deer in headlights as he looked from Wren to Splinter and back to her again. Splinter hummed softly. "I am afraid I have allowed Wren to drink her weight in tea."

"Back teeth are floating. Definitely too much tea." That seemed to spur Raph into movement and he quickly took his sensei's place, still a dark green as Wren settled comfortably against his side.

"I will meditate on what you told me. Perhaps there is a way to find out the status of your family. But for now I suggest that you concentrate on healing."

"Yes, sir." She addressed Splinter, but her eyes were on Raphael. "Thank you." Once she heard the doors close again she leaned up to kiss Raph, feeling a tension vibrate and then relax in him. "You sneaky spy, you. If I can't pull a fast one on my old man, don't think you can do that with yours."

Raphael pulled her up into a hug, making a quiet sound in the back of his throat as he buried his face in her neck. "You're...really important to me."

"Love you too, Raph. But seriously. Back teeth. Floating. There's going to be a really uncomfortable mess here, soon, and not the good kind you like, either."

************

After training the next day Donnie kept his promise and removed the drain in Wren's leg, wrapping it up once more and giving her the okay to start walking on it. When she emerged from the lab, she was hanging on Donnie's arm, taking small, limping steps, but grinning like a fool because they were her own. Mikey spotted her first and whooped. "Miracle Don strikes again!"

Wren grinned right back as Leo and Raph came up to look. "I can use the potty like a Big Girl, now! YAAAY!" Leo rolled his eyes with a smirk and Raph just shook his head. "This is a big thing for me, you know. No more underoos."

"Awwwww, but I like the underoos!" Mikey pouted with his eyes still gleaming. "Especially ones with superheroes on them."

"I prefer pretty pink unicorns, thank you."

"Ugh, you would! All girly stuff."

"Hey! There are non-girly stuff I like! Adolescent Kung-fu Hamster Heroes, for one."

Raph actually laughed at that. "I still can't believe you have drivel like that back home."

"It's high culture Saturday Morning TV. Don't knock it." Wren could only grin then. "I seem to remember you were thoroughly engrossed in the cheesy plotline."

"Because there was nothing else on!"

"It's good to see you on your own two feet, Wren," Leo complimented, trying to re-direct the conversation. "And now that you're doing better, we can work on patrol again."

Mikey groaned. "Aw, Wren! You had to get better so fast, didn't you!"

"Sorry! I like my own bathroom time!" Her grin turned playfully evil. "Now while you're out, I can peek at things and rearrange the lair."

Donnie piped up. "My lab's off limits! Oh...you were joking, right?"

"Mmmmaybe." She carefully released Donnie's arm and hobbled very gingerly towards Raph, resting a minute on his arm. "I'm going to make it to the pit if it kills me to do so." The look of determination on her face was comical as she let go of his arm and set off the twenty feet it took to get there.

As she walked, Raph kept a close eye on her. Leo stared at Raph. "You too, Raphael."

"Huh?"

"You're patrolling, too."

"Oh, yeah."

"She'll be fine down here with Sensei."

"Right." Raph finally let Leo's words sink in and he scowled. "Yeah, yeah, we're all patrolling. Got it, Fearless."


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Wren heals, she begins to understand a little more about the Hamatos. And through some bonding, she's helped to aleviate her anxiety about being trapped in the turtles' dimension.

Wren waited up as long as she dared before exhaustion over took her. To give her some private space, the tiny spare room that was once April's was outfitted for her, complete with a futon and a few toiletries they managed to scrounge. April had gone shopping on her behalf for basic things to wear and things Wren might need in the near future. While the brothers were out on their patrol she had busied herself with arranging her room and walking exercises. Even with her own room, she still found herself in Raphael's, snuggled under the covers and hugging his pillow as she tried to find sleep.

That sleep was suddenly disturbed by the slam of a door and rough breathing. Wren gasped, sitting upright as she peered in the dark, her voice near quiet and cautious. "Raph?" 

"You're in here?" He sounded surprised. "I didn't...see you in your room. I thought--"

"Are you okay?" Wren allowed the blanket to pool in her lap as she focused on the dark form before her. "Did something happen up there?" It was her concern that broke him from his panicked thoughts. "Are any of you hurt?"

"No. No, we're okay. I'm turning on the light." He flipped the switch and the orange glow of his jack-o-lantern bathed them. Raph paused a moment as he took in Wren's form, seated on his bed, still half under the covers. The bruising on her face had turned to that ugly yellow-green tinge and she was wearing a tiny slip of a camisole, nipples poking up through the silky fabric. Wren's hair was mussed from sleep and he drew in a deep breath just to take in her scent. The exotic perfume she wore on her world was long gone and he didn't care about it. It was her natural scent that helped settle him. Pulling his sai from his belt he set them both on the nightstand, eyes locked on her.

Wren knew something happened to rattle him. Whether it was something that happened while out on patrol or just a nasty scare that she wasn't in her room, she didn't know. She offered a gentle smile and pulled aside the covers to invite him in. "Get in here, Hot Shot."

Removal of the rest of his gear happened in record time and he didn't care where any of his stuff landed. What mattered was that he was crawling into bed and gathering her up in his arms, nearly swallowing her in an embrace as he nosed her skin and drew in a shaky breath. He felt her reach up and untie his mask, letting the newer fabric brush over his skin before she tossed it in a ball on the nightstand with his weapons. Small, gentle hands touched his skin, their warmth soothing his nerves. 

"You're okay," she murmured softly, nuzzling his temple as he held her tighter briefly. "And your brothers are okay and I'm okay." She didn't ask for details and just held him, stroking his head and murmuring her mantra. She thought he had passed out with how still and relaxed he'd become but she couldn't have been more wrong when he rushed up to kiss her, cupping the back of her head with his hand.

Raphael broke the kiss, his green eyes working to commit every feature of her to memory. His breath shuddered over her skin and he couldn't help the groan that followed. "I need you."

"I'm here." Her words were whisper soft as she leaned back, wanting to drape him over her like a blanket. "My leg's still healing, though." Even if he didn't mean to be rough, she knew that his strength could best him without realizing it.

They shifted together on the bed, ignoring the protesting springs. Side by side, Wren drew out another kiss, feeling his wide tongue in her mouth. As much as he needed her, she needed him. All of her senses were going wild as the notion finally settled that he was right _there_ , in front of her. How many nights had she dreamed of him, closing her eyes in the dark and wishing her hands were bigger? Her nails drew shivers from him and she looked up, pulling back so she could look at his face. Mouth set in a thin line, his eyes swirled with that green fire, drinking in every touch she offered.

"I missed you." Wren's statement was strained, but she didn't break. "Your touch, your eyes, your breath on my skin. Missed you moving inside me." Desire shifted in her eyes and she moved to bite at his neck, her teeth and jaw too weak to really cause damage. She felt his shudder, though, and the barely held back groan. "I still called your name out in the middle of the night, Raphael. So. Many. Times."

"Fuck them," he growled roughly, already moving to peel her top off, remembering she couldn't afford to have new clothes torn. "If they hear us, they hear us. They're not babies."

Wren grinned, wriggling out of the last of her clothes and dropping them over the side of the bed. "I'd rather fuck _you_ , though." 

"Oh, you're gonna."

"Good!" Whatever else she wanted to say was whisked away as Raph's mouth went to her breast. She gasped, holding him to her as she shifted in attempt to get closer. The only thing that kept her from being more aggressive was her leg and when she felt Raph's grip on it she froze, fingers tightening slightly on his skin. His green eyes flickered up to her as his hand eased its hold and adjusted the angle, moving to lift it aside to open her up to him. Then his mouth kissed her belly and she hissed, trying to get him to move faster. "Oh-Raph... _yes_."

"Mine," he uttered possessively, mouth descending onto her sex for that initial taste. Wren practically melted under him and he knew she would be coming rivers. Her sounds were music to his ears and her scent amped his heart up so much he feared that the whole lair could hear it. He watched her each time she crested, smirking into her folds as she bit his pillow to muffle her cries. When her flavor changed he knew she was ready and came up to rest lightly over her, soaking up the heat of her body as his length throbbed impatiently between them.

"Yours," she managed to breathe out finally, reaching between them to stroke his cock, eyes lifting up when he made his own dark sounds of want. Going slow and careful was necessary but as he filled her, she was having trouble remembering that. In fact the stretch was too much for her and she gripped him tightly in her excitement, all but squealing when she felt another orgasm rip through her. 

He tumbled right after her, cursing in surprise as he felt her muscle clench and draw him in deeply. "Fuck," Was the first word he managed to say. "I can't believe you just came when I put it in."

A blitz smile graced her face as she rolled against him, impaling herself a little more. "I can't believe you just followed right after me. Oh wait, yes I can. It's been too long."

Raphael smirked, rocking slightly and feeling something low flip flop in his belly when she uttered something base against his skin. "So perfect," he muttered, holding her as close as he dared as they moved together to find their next peak.

 

Breakfast was... interesting. Wren thankfully showered before emerging, and had gone into her little room for proper clothes. She was limping harder than the day before, but a contented smile was on her face when she came into the kitchen. Leo was there, pointedly looking away from her at first and Donnie was still a zombie in front of his coffee cup. "Morning," she greeted, looking relaxed and chipper even if she was walking off balance.

Leo nodded slightly, keeping an eye on her gait and decided to be the first to tread the water. "How's Raph?"

"Perfectly wonderful." Wren sighed dreamily, lost in her own head for a minute before she noticed that there was a very uncomfortable silence. "Uhm." Her eyes went to each blushing face and she blushed herself, sitting up in her seat. "I mean...better! He was freaked out about something...?" 

That broke the uncomfortable air around them. Donatello and Leo exchanged glances before Leo nodded slightly. "There was a murder we couldn't prevent. The...woman..." Donnie hesitated around the term, "looked a lot like you and Raph lost it a little."

"Lost it?"

"He was looking for your leg wound." Leo finished quietly. "He was that convinced that she was you."

All of those warm, fuzzy feelings that Wren had left her and she lifted her eyes up as Raph ambled through the area into the kitchen space. She was up as quickly as her sore body would allow and headed over to him, clinging his neck tightly as he stopped still at the small form trying to climb up him. Wren wrapped her arms around his neck, hanging for dear life as he used his hands to support her, grunting softly. "Told you not to tell her." He remembered telling them not to say anything if she was there or not and then had insisted on going home as quickly as they could to make certain she was safe. When Raph didn't find her in her little room, he panicked and was ready to destroy his room in the process with his grief and rage.

"Oops." Donnie said with a smirk as he watched Wren nuzzle the burly turtle fiercely. "Must have forgotten."

Leo leaned back in his seat to gesture. "And you wanted to miss on this opportunity why?" Despite all the weirdness before accepting that his immediate little brother had a woman and mate, it was nice to finally be able to tease him a bit about it.

"Are you kidding me!?" Michelangelo must have walked in and Wren couldn't help but giggle a bit. "First it was 'after midnight nookie' and now it's 'before breakfast nookie'?!" 

She laughed outright into Raph's neck as he puffed out air, looking flushed as he glared at his brothers. "Still don't care that they heard us?"

"Shut up," He grumbled. Raph still didn't let her go.

******************************************************

April insisted. Wren actually had no reason to refuse. Raph, on the other hand, was practically on the warpath.

"What? During the _day_? What if something happens? What if someone goes after her?" He was in full ranting mode, complete with snarling and large gestures. Leo observed the scene with wide, fascinated eyes as April's expression started to turn fiery and Wren remained quiet.

"What, you think this is your dungeon for her or something? You can't keep her prisoner."

"I'm not a warden, April, I want to make certain she's safe!"

"And you don't think she's safe with me?" April cocked a hip out, folding her arms in front of her. "I _am_ a kunoichi, you know."

The bickering and arguing continued, gaining volume and energy. As it went on, Wren's face turned into a pert frown as the other brothers came out to listen. Even Splinter took to looking in. Eventually Leo watched Wren as they argued about her, noting how she tried to be patient and wait for a moment when they would stop. They didn't and Wren finally stood up, boldly putting herself between the turtle and woman. " _SHE_.... has a name and can hear every word you're saying bout her." Her tone was firm and vexxed, but still level. And it shut both April and Raph up.

Leo sat back in his seat, amazed at how quickly Raph obeyed without another belligerent word. 

Wren first turned to April, her silver eyes flinty. "I can speak for myself. I'm not an invalid."

"I know how Raph gets--"

" _I_ can speak for myself." The last statement was sharp and she softened it with a smile. "But thank you. I know you're trying to help but it's not." Then she turned to Raph who scowled, shifting restlessly in place. "You can't keep me under your thumb. People aren't meant to be hoarded and even dragons know that." 

He looked down, jaw working on tensing and relaxing and tensing again. Wren reached out and touched his hand, the gesture making him still. "I'll be okay."

"You can't be certain of that. You don't know what's up there."

Her hand curled around his finger, holding tight. "Crazy, insane people who all really could care less about another crazy, insane person in their midst. April knows the city and I know how to keep my nose clean. It'll be okay, Raph." He still avoided her eyes and she smiled more, dipping her head almost playfully to move into his line of sight. "Okay?"

It was another minute before Raph acknowledged her question. The response was quiet and sullen, barely audible under his breath. "'Kay." Yet his finger curled to gently squeeze her hand as his eyes carefully met hers. "Don't get killed."

Wren nodded solemnly, crossing her finger over her heart. "I especially won't get duped by street card players. I don't have enough money as it is."

Raphael snorted a laugh, looking at her fully as he reached out to curl his hand behind her head and draw her into a kiss. It was at that moment he remembered that they had an audience; all of his brothers were looking at him as if he grew three heads and even April looked shocked. He lowered his hand, his cheeks coloring darker for a moment. "Yeah, that too."

"Yay!" The small girl clung to him for a moment, letting her words whisper so softly that only Raphael could hear them. "I promise to let you hoard me tonight." As she let go, he wore a focused look on his face and never made a motion to stop her as she headed off to the surface with April.

"How does she do that?!" Leo was on his feet, looking to his younger brothers who were just as stymied. They shook their heads.

"How does she do what?" Raph's tone was quiet and challenging, still grumpy about letting her go topside.

Leo opened his mouth to try and explain but simply gestured helplessly. "You just...She only...Are you okay?"

Splinter chuckled from his position, eyes lit up with mirth. "Love is a very powerful thing, my sons. It can tame the most aggressive of hearts and enflame the most passive ones." Raph looked up to his father and darkened further, but there was a small smile on his face.

 

The walk through the sewers was quiet at first. At least until the girls had cleared the lair perimeter. Then April descended upon Wren. "How long have you two been like this?"

"What? Like what?"

"Like," April gestured a bit, trying to find the words. "Seeing each other."

The dark haired woman smirked, keeping her eyes ahead for the moment. The bruising was gone from her face and in the few times Casey and April were down, Casey was boneheaded enough to try and flirt. April didn't like it and Raph _hated_ it. Wren was tolerant to a point. "We fell in love when they were stuck on my world."

"Fell in love?" April considered that for a moment, then looked back to Wren. "But...you knew he would have to go home."

Wren's response was quiet. "Yes."

"And you still chose--"

"The heart wants what the heart wants. I wanted him. He is... _so_ much more than what he leads everyone to believe. And I'm given the honor to see that. And I will fight tooth and nail anyone who tries to break him. A part of me smiled and encouraged him to go home when another part of me _died_ because he had to leave." Wren's eyes met April's finally, the gaze determined and steadfast.

April studied her new friend for several moments. Wren's jaw was set, waiting for another challenge against her judgement. "You really do love him." She sounded a little amazed by that fact. Then she re-focused. "Does that mean you two are--uh.."

Now it was Wren's turn to look amused as April flustered. "Not that it's any of your business, yes."

"What if you get pregnant?"

"Don't worry, you'll be Aunt April--"

"No, I'm serious. What if that can happen?"

"I doubt that. We're not the same species."

"But they were mutated with human DNA."

Wren paused for a moment, thinking about what April was saying. Unless she wanted to worm her way around the health care system here, birth control was probably not an easy option. "The odds are probably slim to none, but I'll ask to make certain." 

"You're taking it very calmly, you know."

"Why wouldn't I be?" 

"I don't know." April looked away, continuing their trek to the sewer cover she could lift. "I love them, really, I do. They're my brothers. But just the thought...No."

Wren followed, smiling slightly. "Inter-species relationships is not everyone's cup of tea. There's nothing wrong with that."

"You make it sound like it's no different being gay or trans."

"I don't think it is any different. I love him for who he is, not what he is. Though to be honest, he's put together very nicely." When April turned to look at her before heading up the ladder, Wren grinned. "I haven't seen anyone more buff than he is!"

"Oh. Right. Muscles."

"Aha! I see where you went! And you think I'm the weird one." 

"I don't think you're weird." April started climbing the ladder, grunting softly when she pushed the sewer cover up and out of the way. "You're really very normal...with the exception for having the hots for a mutant turtle."

"You guys make me feel like I'm the weird one by saying that. It's like being the sane person in the asylum of crazies." Wren followed after, helping April with the cover. "I'm still the odd man out. And I have the hots for this hot guy. Digs could use a little work, though."

April had to laugh then, brushing her hands together to knock off the dirt. "So. Ready for some shopping therapy?"

"Still odd man out, though. My money's no good, here."

"I have you covered. What are friends for?"

Wren's smile grew. "Indeed."

The trip itself was uneventful. Wren chose decent and practical, as well as some extra supplies for the upcoming months. Without knowing what was going on back home, she decided to tuck in for the long haul and not be caught unprepared. Their trip took them by Central Park and Wren slowed as she looked at the carriage horses waiting with their drivers for tourists to pay for rides. A look of longing passed over her face and she looked to Wren. "Can we go say hi?"

"To the drivers?" 

"The horses. I knew there was a reason why I bought the extra package of strawberries."

Not thinking much of it, April let Wren lead the way, noting how her face switched between being happy and sad. "Do you ride back home?"

"Every chance I got. I even helped people train, too." Her silver eyes caught the attention of the driver and she politely asked if she could give his horses a treat. "Horses are my wings." She cooed the to animals and offered them the fruits, petting them slowly. The driver couldn't help but smile slightly at the sight.

April watched on, feeling the pain that came from the girl. More than likely the animals reminded her of home and her own stables. "I'm sure yours are okay, Wren." The red head moved closer, rubbing the other's back as she pressed her forehead to the horse's, slowly stroking the animal's neck as it sighed heavily.

"The stable's always looking for hands and grooms, miss," the driver rumbled softly, watching the shoulders of the smaller woman shake. "If you're looking for something to pass the time and troubles."

"They are?" The hic-cupping sniffles followed as she quickly wiped her eyes. "I don't even have any boots with me. Or a helmet."

"I'm sure we can work something out." The man fished around for a card and passed it off to Wren. "Give a call tomorrow afternoon."

"Thank you." She looked at the card, then back up to the carriage driver. "I didn't think New Yorkers were so trusting."

"We aren't," he answered with a smile. "Maggie and Charlie here? They take the hand off of anyone and everyone. But they know good horse people. And it seems like you need them."

Wren closed her eyes and would have hugged the horse's neck if it hadn't been caged by the harness and driving equipment. "Thank you," she whispered softly.

They returned to the lair with armfuls of things and Wren still bleary eyed. She couldn't believe her luck and quietly thanked the Fates for giving her an outlet for her frustrations on being trapped here. When they both came through the turnstiles, they could feel eyes on them. Wren glanced around but didn't see anyone. 

"I'll put the groceries away, Wren so you can deal with your things."

"April. Thanks." She leaned over and gave the other woman a half hug, pressing her cheek to the other's. It made April blush and shift, but she still smiled. "I'll help after I take care of this."


	8. The Rabbits and the Frogs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AND I RISE FROM THE DEPTHS OF DESPAIR!
> 
> Work, business, and the barn have been killing me this summer. Creativity is at an all low even though I WANT to write. I will keep plugging on. 
> 
> Oh! And here we continue on a little more with Wren and her place in the Hamato family.

"Can Raphael impregnate me?" 

Years of dealing with his brothers and their inane questions helped Donnie keep his composure. Internally he was choking. He looked up from the microscope slowly, eyes quirked at the girl. "Do you _want_ Raphael to impregnate you?" If she was going to distract him by playing _Things Donatello would rather not think about,_ he was going to throw it right back at her.

Problem was, Wren didn't seem to be catching the hint. In fact, she was sitting there, actually contemplating the question.

"Do I have to have this discussion about the fact that we're reptiles and you're human? Different phylum generally can--"

"--Yes and usually different Phyllums aren't attracted to each other," she countered, bringing her intrigue level up by a couple points in Donnie's book. Now that she had the turtle's attention, she peered into the brown eyes, leaning in closer. "Donnie, I need to know."

"You're asking the wrong question," he responded with a sigh, pulling away from the microscope. "The better question would be, 'Can repeat exposure to mutant DNA alter my _own_ DNA to the point where fertilization can occur'?"

Wren rolled her eyes. "Okay, have it your way. Is it possible that in the future, Raphael can _potentially_ impregnate me?"

"I don't know."

"You don't know." 

"That's correct. The theory has never presented itself, nor has there ever been an issue."

Wren waved her arms a bit and gestured to herself. "Hello? My name's now Theory, okay?"

Donnie smirked for the briefest of moments. If he was going to get entangled in this, he might as well go all in. "Very well, Miss Theory...Why are you concerned about this now?"

"Because my prescription of birth control pills never met up with my forwarding address," Wren answered with a huff, almost shooting daggers at the younger brother. "And... April reminded me it was a possibility."

"You were on the Pill before?"

She was quiet on that, staring at him as he pushed himself on his rolling stool to his computer.

"If you're going to confide in me as the family doctor, Wren..."

He had a point. It wasn't as if she could go to anyone else. "Yes. He's not the first partner I had and with the sport I'm in, it can mess up being regular."

"So it was for cycle control as well as the traditional usage."

"Yes."

Don was silent for a few minutes as his fingers flew over the keys and Wren was silent with him, waiting for an explanation. Donnie sat back in his seat and looked up. "April can take you up to the local pharmacist for your script. As for the potential of it being possible, I still couldn't tell you. We have mutants like Ice Cream Kitty and there was once a mutant car that mutated the people who drove it..." His voice faded off at the memory but then he shook out of it. "But then again, those were fresh mutations. We've been mutated turtles for nearly two decades. I don't know if that will affect any outcome."

"April and Casey aren't mutants, and they're around you guys all the time."

Donnie held up a finger. "Ah, but Ap--well. They are, but not intimately."

Wren caught that the turtle was going to say something about April and chose to ignore it for the current problem at hand. "Yes. They aren't exposed to turtle jizz, are they?"

If she was going for shock factor, she got it. Donnie cleared his throat and tried to give his most disapproving glare at her while his coloring darkened. "We should call it by its proper name. Semen."

Wren grinned. "Baby batter?"

" _Wren._ "

"Okay, okay! _Seeeeeeemen_." She drawled the word out and made Donnie flush all the more. "So it might be possible that the little navy guys are working to take over the motherland but it's not certain if the crew has the umph to do it."

Brown eyes deadpanned before her. "You're as bad as Mikey with this. You know that, right?"

"I like the colorful descriptions." She winked at him and his eyes popped open. Was she flirting? Was it just her bubbly, friendly nature? "So. Probably the best thing to do would be to monitor my DNA, then."

"Yes. Would you allow me to do that?"

"Of course. We both benefit from it, right?"

Donnie smiled, this time it was genuine as he prepared a syringe. "More your benefit than ours. I'll just satisfy a curious notion on my part." Wren grew quiet as she let the turtle work. She didn't even flinch when the needle sank in. She was more in tune with what was said and how sad Donnie sounded. He didn't even look up until the sample of blood was in a proper vial to spin down. "There. The first part is done." Next, he handed her a plastic cup.

"What's this for?"

"A urine sample."

"Huh?"

Donnie's eyes glimmered with a quiet humor as he explained it to her. "Pee in the cup and then I'm going to pour it over a frog to see what happens."

"Oh! EWW!" Wren stuck her tongue out at the tall turtle and then in the next heart beat was hugging him. "Thank you."

The embrace startled him a bit, but eventually, he found his large hands gently squeezing her back. "We'll all do our best to keep you safe, Wren, in whatever capacity that may be."

"I know." She then did another unexpected thing; her cheek brushed up against his, then slid down. It was all so soft and gentle that it seemed more intimate than a kiss. At least Donnie thought so and darkened even more. She murmured something but he didn't quite understand it. When Wren pulled back, he looked away, not knowing how to deal with the close and friendly action.

"I still need that sample, though."

"Oh. Alright." Wren hummed a simple tune as she walked out of the lab, bouncing up to peck a kiss on Raph's cheek. "Hi, Hot Shot."

"Hey, babe. What are you up to?"

"Donnie wants to play with my pee." She said it in such a carefree and casual tone that the actual words bypassed Raphael briefly. Donnie heard what she said, though, and immediately went to work on his microscope again. "He needs a sample."

"Oh, I see--wait, what?" But Wren didn't wait to see how her zinger was received. The look on Raph's face would have had her rolling in the hall. "Why does he...? Your _pee_?!"

"Uh huh! He wants to know if I can make some tadpoles!" By then she was around the corner and no longer able to carry the conversation.

For a moment, Raphael really wondered if he'd been talking to Wren or to Mikey. He looked into Donnie's lab. "What the hell is she talkin' about?"

"For heaven's sake, Raphael, she's _your_ girlfriend!" Donnie looked up as if he hadn't listened to the conversation. "I can barely understand Michelangelo sometimes and now you want me to translate what the love of your life is trying to tell you?"

"Uh, no!" Thinking he had made a HUGE mistake in the relationship department, Raph backed off and puffed up in defense. "I can understand her! We have really deep discussions that hold.. meaning! And shit."

"Please do not tell me how deep those discussions go."

"I ain't! They're private."

Donnatello was laughing internally as he groused at his elder brother. "Good. Keep them that way."

"I will, then!" Raph huffed off, trying to figure out if he should understand Wren implicitly or if this was a sign that he was a horrible boyfriend and couldn't understand her.

**************************************************************

_She couldn't hear it or smell it, but she could **feel** it. It was sniffing, searching, hunting for her. No matter how far back she pressed herself into the crevice, she knew it would find her and consume her. There was nowhere else to run and hide. No other way to stand and fight. The world was silent with the exception of her breathing and the long, thunderous footfalls of the Hunter. When it spoke, the voice sounded like grinding bones that made her heart skip._

_**"I am coming for you, Daughter of Kohl--"** _

The scream startled Raphael so bad that his first instinct was to grab hold the sai on his night stand. It wasn't until he heard the broken sobs beside him that he settled. Wren was curled up into a ball against the wall, face buried to her knees. "Wren." When he touched her arm, she shrieked and his face scowled. Ignoring her protests, he wrapped his arms around her, waiting for her to fully wake up. He knew the moment she did because Wren stilled and then clung to him all the more.

"Gunna tell me what's wrong?" THe question was murmured between them.

"Bad dream." Her voice still warbled and she sounded wretched. It made Raphael sigh and nuzzle the side of her face. "I'm just worried about my family."

"And that worry has ya screamin' in the middle of the night?" Wren didn't respond to that. Raph sighed heavily through his nose. 'You don't hafta do this all on your own."

"I know. But it's just a dream."

"Weren't you telling Sensei that dreams hold a deeper meaning?"

She'd been caught with her own words and she knew it. A small, mournful sound crept up through her throat. "I keep dreaming that it's hunting me."

"Has it gotten you?"

Wren carefully shook her head. "No..."

Raphael smiled softly, nodding slightly. "Then you're all right."

"Yeah, I am." She snuggled more against him, feeling safer the longer he spoke. "It was just a little scary."

"Always are." Now that Wren had relaxed, he felt like he could settle down. "That's why I protect everyone from their bad dreams."

The bravado made Wren smile and she looked up. "You do?"

"Yep." He had her full attention and that soft, playful smile did funny things to his belly. Those fluttery feelings were always welcomed and addicting.

"But I'm with you most nights. I'm sure the rest of the guys still have bad dreams now and then."

That was true. Raph hadn't seen his brothers since Wren had arrived. He knew with great certainty that their nightmares hadn't stopped. "I'm sure they head over to each other's rooms."

"But if you give me the greatest comfort," Wren started slowly, "I should be selfish and keep you all to myself."

Raph pulled her in close, breathing in when she cuddled in close. "You can be selfish tonight."

 

 

Wren still looked tired the next morning. Michelangelo looked equally tired and gave the young woman a wan smile. "Morning, Wren. Did Raph keep you up?"

The joke drew an amused smile from the young woman. "Good morning, Mike. No, I had a bad dream."

"Squirreloids?"

"No." That brought a small laugh from her. "There was a pause before she answered. "I was being hunted."

"Was it a big dragon-thing?"

The question made Wren start, her silver eyes as wide as Mikey's when he too realized that he hit the nail on the head. "H-how could you know?"

"I think I had the same dream."

The information was startling and saddening. Wren moved forward to hug the smallest brother. "I'm so sorry! And here I was with Raph all night."

"Wh-why wouldn't you be?" Michelangelo enjoyed the hug, though. With everyone else, he needed to badger for contact during their daylight hours but with Wren, she was more than happy to offer comfort. "You're with Raph and   
I bunked with Leo anyway."

"I just don't want to hoard him. You're still his brother. That doesn't change because I'm here."

"Aw! That's really sweet! We got it, sis."

The others began filing in just as the two parted. Leo, Donnie and Raph looked unaffected but looked to Wren and Mikey with slight concern. Leo's gaze lingered at Wren while Raph scowled at Mike. As the morning wore on, the more the dream faded away from their minds. Training happened without any issue. The dream was all but forgotten by the time it was patrol time for the guys.

"Be safe," she began her ritual hugging all of them. "Fight dirty if you have to." That comment was meant more for Leo than anyone else. The team Leader always huffed when she came to that part.

"That's not honorable."

"Neither are the bad guys. That's why they do crime." Her silver eyes lifted up to look at him, the color looking somber and wiser than they should be. "Better to come feeling guilty than to die honorably." She didn't receive an embrace from Don or Leo, but a slight squeeze on the shoulder was good enough for her.

April came by later on that night per Raphael's request. At first, the red head thought it was Raphael being paranoid but then she sensed Wren's worry and agitation. It felt stronger and more palpable than usual. Deciding not to bring up Wren's anxiousness, she smiled and greeted her friend. 'Hey, Wren! Thought I'd come down here and say hello."

Wren tended to be a bit of an enigma. There was something about her that April was drawn to but she had no idea what. Sometimes she seemed young and childish.other times extremely wise and ancient. And then there were times where it seemed as if Wren understood April's struggles trying to harness and focus her power even though April never once sensed anything strongly psychic about her.

"Hi, April." Wren greeted with a warm smile. "Raph didn't cajole you into babysitting me, did he?"

"Cajole? _Noooo_ " April sensed that Wren doubted that and decided to redirect the topic. "I thought it'd be a good idea to have a sleepover! You know, the whole color hair, paint nails, talk about boys..."

Wren seemed to consider it and then nodded. "Okay, I won't be able to sleep until they get back, anyway."

April's smile faded a bit. "Do you always stay awake when he goes out?"

When they all do." Not wanting to sour the mood, she smiled. "You said you wanted to talk about boys, April. Does this mean you and Casey are still an item or no?"

Now it was April's chance to blush a deep red. "H-how do you mean an item?"

Wren gasped. "April O'Neil! Is there something you need to tell me?" Her eyes lit up as her friend turned even redder. "Your face is going to rival your hair any minute, now!"

Even though she was being teased, April kind of liked having a friend like this. In high school (when it wasn't interrupted by aliens and mutants) she had only one friend and that one turned out...not good. But here was Wren, already excited and hanging on April's slightly embarrassed pause. And she could talk to the young woman and not worry about slipping up and mentioning the guys. Wren already knew about the guys and the Foot and all the weird, zany adventures they had. It was nice to feel 'normal' for once and divulge in those secrets that teenagers had even though they were a couple years past that. With a mischevious grin, April grabbed hold of her friend's hand. "Your room."

Wren squealed in excitement, more than happy to play secret keeper. "Wa-wait! We need provisions." Snagging water bottles and some snacks, they both darted off to Wren's tiny room, giggling in the process as they flopped on her tired mattress. "You need to tell me _everything_." Her eyes sparkled as she glanced back at April.

" _Everything?_ " Now it was April's turn to cock a brow at her. "Are you sure you can handle it? I mean, Casey's just a human guy. Nothing like a mutant turtle."

"I've never slept with a human guy."

That statement made April stop dead in her tracks, causing Wren to pause. "What do you mean you've never-- you really mean _never_?" Wren nodded. April's face looked so surprised that the other couldn't help but smile. "You _have_ to explain that one to me."

"After you tell me about Casey."

Splinter heard the slightly louder than usual chatter when it was Wren in the household and chose to step out and investigate. He strode silently towards Wren's doorway and paused with ears tipped forward, listening to both of them share secrets and laugh. It made him wonder if these would be the same sounds had Miwa stayed with him. The aged rat sighed as he slipped away, allowing the young ladies their privacy.

"It'll get easier over time," Wren assured April, unaware that they were briefly listened in upon. "Your body's just not used to stretching those muscles. Time and practice."

"It's really nice that you have some experience, Wren," April admitted. "It's not like I can talk to anyone else about this." The thought was sobering and Wren nearly moved closer to lean up against her before she started speaking again. "I guess with everything else, it's just like training."

"Exactly."

Curious once more, April focused more on the dark haired woman. She leaned in closer to pluck a cheese curl from the bag before continuing. "Okay, wise sex guru, spill it. Why is it you've never touched a human and it's only been mutants?"

"Oh, it's not just been mutants. Only not humans." Wren looked at her water bottle in order to collect her thoughts. "you already know that my mother can walk between dimensions. My parents had lived with an indigenous people a long time ago and when they had kids, they would bring us there to visit. In fact," Wren smiled a bit as her thoughts began to trail inwards, "my brother lives with them still. I was raised more as one of them than a 'normal human.' I spent summers and holidays there. And in growing up there, I adopted much of their culture. For them, Sex is....it's as natural as breathing. It's a form of communication. And it doesn't have the hang ups humans put on it. For example? Jealousy is an unheard of term. They don't even have a word in their language that matches it. It simply doesn't exist with them."

There were a half dozen emotions emanating from Wren and April was having issues trying to decipher them. Love, pain, fear, loneliness. Her mouth turned to a pert frown. "Hey. Don't worry about them right now. Were you.. in love with one of them?"

Wren smiled at that and looked up. "I still am. There really isn't an ending with them in terms of love. His name's Barnas and he taught me everything."

"Everything? Was...he was your first, wasn't he?"

"He was." Wren's eyes rolled as it looked like April's was going to pop out of her head. "What?"

"I dunno. I'm just... trying to envision... he didn't-doesn't-have tentacles or anything, right?"

"Why do all aliens have tentacles?" The query was offered in an amused tone. "No, no tentacles. But there are tails--"

"Tails?"

"-And horns--"

The expression on April's face was priceless.

"And...scales."

"Dragons!" The red head squeaked a bit and clamped both her hands over her mouth. "I'm sorry! I'm _so_ sorry. I didn't mean to see that." She watched with a growing horror that she had done something terribly wrong as Wren looked away. The other woman business her hands with the blanket, stilling when she felt April's arms around her. "Really, Wren. I'm sorry. I shouldn't have pried."

"It's okay, April. I'm not upset about that." It took Wren another moment to compose herself and actually relax in April's arms from embrace before she could respond. "But they're not dragons." It felt like Wren wanted to add to that but she didn't and April didn't press. "They call themselves Faunlyn. The people. Humans on that world chose to name them Kirin."


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Kakariki comes!

After explaining more about what must have sounded like some twisted Supernatural episode it was April who trailed off into sleep. Wren merely dozed, her senses still awake and waiting for the sign that Raphael and his brothers were home. Not too long after April had passed out, Wren noted the slow dragging sound of Splinter's tail as he passed by. He too was waiting for his sons to return home.

A solid thump roused the young woman. Awake but keeping perfectly still, she waited for another noise, hopefully, a voice. When there was another thud she scrambled to her feet, straining to listen more than look to see what was happening. The movement of her leaving the futon had April waking up. "Wren? Who--"

"Sh." the sound seemed more like a quick exhale than a caution to be quiet. Wren had made a motion with her hand and April fell silent because she sensed the intent and not because she understood the signal. Silently, the redhead reached for her tessen and eased out of bed, creeping forward so that she too could hear what was going on.

"He's damn heavy." Raphael's voice broke through just before Donnie's soft one.

"I know. We need to get them in the lab." The genius' voice was quiet and fast. Tense. Worried.

Wren moved forward, her own senses on high alert as she heard only two turtles and not four. WHen she saw they were carrying their brothers as well as harboring their own wounds, she made a beeline for the lab. April's eyes widened. "Omigosh, what happened?"

"Ambush," Raphael explained in a grunt. "Clipped Leo protectin' Mikey."

"You're bleeding."

"That's what happens when you get ambushed."

"Ambushed by whom?"

Donnie continued to half drag Leo. "Not whom. What."

"What?"

That had been April asking the question, her eyes wide as she tried to read her friends' emotions. There were a sharp fear and concern. They'd been shaken badly. Wren was already preparing two beds and whatever medical supplies they may need. 

"It's like the dinosaur exhibit got splashed with mutagen." Raph carefully eased Mikey onto one cot before collapsing into a chair himself. "Damn thing was frightening."

Wren startled at the description, her hands letting a package of bandaged slip and fall. She recovered, picking up the parcel as she moved over towards Donnie as he put his charge on the second cot. "Did it speak?"

Donatello looked up at worried silver eyes. "The mutant? No. Do you think it should have?"

She didn't answer as she went to work, washing out wounds and frantically searching for any blackish, tarry substances. "What if it's not a mutant?"

Now it was Raph's turn to look at his girlfriend as she tried to work. Even April focused on her, her own blue eyes widening in comprehension. No way. He kept staring at her, trying to figure out what Wren was getting at and feeling his blood slow as the realization hit him. There was just no way! "It's him, isn't it."

All eyes turned to Wren and she actively ignored them. As much as she wanted to deny and claim it was the silliest notion ever there was something cold and heavy in her gut that cleaned otherwise. When she heard Raph call her name, she ducked her eyes behind her hair.

"What do you mean by 'him'?" April asked as she worked with Donnie to get Leo cleaned up and treated.

"I've been having dreams about the...being that has been tormenting my family." Wren concentrated on Michelangelo's wounds while Raph stayed close beside her. "If he's found me here--"

"What makes you say that?" Donnie asked softly, pausing in his work to look at the girl. "Does it travel through dimensions like your mother?" 

"I don't know if it's the same method, but it can." After all, it came from Hawke's world and entered theirs. She looked to April when she caught hold of the slight head tilt. "It's not native to my earth."

"Is it one of those dragon things?"

Now the brothers' eyes turned back to Wren. The woman shook her head, busying herself with a bandage on Mikey before moving onto Raph. "No, this thing is not like them. Not at all."

"What is that thing, then?" Donnie asked, edging more towards Raphael once he knew Leo was taken care of.

April had stopped to stare at Wren now as she took care of both turtles. It was surprising to note that Raphael tolerated Donnie being close since he was so... protective of Wren. But they were injured. They needed all the hands they could to clean and treat wounds. It was that thought that pushed April back into action.

Several minutes had passed before Wren spoke. At first, April thought that the conversation had been dropped and the question was half-forgotten. Donnie and Raph were exhausted and she had been ready to tell the two to go to bed just before she heard Wren's words. "In Dungeons and Dragons, there is a monster in one of the modules called a dragon's lich."

Now both turtles were alert, focused on the brunette as she tied off a bandage and rested her hands on Donnie's forearm. Wren seemed to be getting her strength from the touch and Don nodded, replying gently. "There's Mazes and Mutants, here. I think there's something similar. The Drake-zombie."

Wren shook her head. "Zombie would imply it was a mindless creature with food on its mind. Lich is an undead creature, but it still has its mind. It's still cunning and crafty. And it remembers the life it once lived."

Raphael and Donnie looked at each other as Wren continued to work. April stared at Wren as she seemed to avoid them. "Wren. You're telling us that some undead dragon has been tormenting your family and essentially caused them to send you here for your own well being is now here."

Wren didn't answer verbally but she nodded. April moving the moment she saw the tension in the woman's face and clung to her side as a shudder ran through her. Limping, Raph came over and engulfed both women in his arms, rumbling softly as he heard Wren try not to cry.

"We won't let it get you, Wren," April vowed fiercely, her words only slightly muffled by Raph's muscle.

"Raph," Wren whispered, "you're still bleeding."

"I'm good. Got a lot of it."

They broke the hug and went back to work. Donnie had tried to ignore the moment, mostly because he wasn't a part of the moment and he didn't want to be _that_ person on the outside looking in. That feeling of isolation ended quickly as Wren moved beside Donnie and placed a hand over his strong wrist. As he looked down and met her bright silver eyes, he couldn't help but smile.

"Thank you." She whispered and they were the most heartfelt words that Donnie heard. His smile was shy and unsteady but Wren didn't leave the moment awkward as she then turned to Raph so that the rest of his wounds could be addressed.

"So," the brawler started as the wet cloth was dabbed at his wounds. "How do we defeat something that's already dead? Do we... kill it again?"

"There isn't much I know of the Kakariki," Wren began. "My mother had to deal with the aftermath of one attack. The others kept a close watch over her for some time. My father was nearly sick when he heard about it. The teeth and claws are loaded with a poison that will kill and then turn you into a reverent."

"An intelligent zombie," April concluded.

"Yes."

"So we _can't_ kill it," Raphael verified. "there's no flesh to stab, no blood to let out, and we can't let it injure us."

"Yes." Raph frowned at Wren's confirmation.

"Has _anyone_ killed one of these things?"

"I believe so." The woman looked up as she tied off the first bandage. "But this one has existed for possible four millennia."

"Four _thousand_ years?" Donatello shook his head in disbelief. "Why would it bother you and your family? Comparatively, you're just... just a flea."

"Even fleas bite. And it's been lifetimes of torment. Not just this one."

There was an awkward silence after Wren admitted that. She looked up from her work, noting how everyone simply stared at her. Realizing that they weren't quite believing her, she tsk'd at them. " 'Reincarnation is too much to believe in,' says the mutant turtle. Really?"

"She has a point, guys," April responded quickly after. "So how do we deal with a four-thousand-year-old creature? Exorcism?"

"Explosives?" Don offered. "Unless it can call it's parts together and reform itself if we can pulverize the bones, it's done."

Wren listened to the suggestions the others were brainstorming. She didn't contribute to them as she rested her hand on Mikey's. Why was Venom _here?_ Did it mean that her family was...gone? Was she the last Starfyr in existence? The thought was troubling and once again she found herself wishing she could contact them. Any of them. Not knowing what had happened was just as bad as thinking something bad did happen.

"I think we should save these suggestions for when Leo and Mikey are awake," Donnie started as he noticed Wren in the background. "They're going to want to know and Leo can plan better then."

"Yeah," Raph said absently with his eyes lingering on the brunette. "Yeah, you're right. Time to rest up."

"I'll watch these two," April offered. "You guys get some rest." She rolled her eyes at Donnie when he hesitated. "I'll call you if anything changes. Go to bed, Donnie."

Raphael heaved himself off the stool, reaching out for Wren. "Come on, birdie. I know you haven't slept yet." He smiled slightly when she moved towards him, looking almost like a chastised child. 

"Can you blame me?"

"Not at all. If ya want, we can sleep in your room to be closer here."

She shook her head after a moment. "I want you to be comfortable so you can heal."

"I'm comfortable where ever you are."

"Awwww," April smiled, "that's so romantic."

The dark flush that settled on Raph's cheeks was equally amusing to see as Wren curled her hand around one of his fingers to go to bed. All Donatello could do was snort and roll his eyes. "I try that, and it's creepy," he muttered under his breath.

"No, you didn't try that. You always called me princess or sweet chinchilla." 

Not wanting to deal with his (lack of) relationship failures, the tall turtle stood up as well. "If _anything--_ "

"You'll be the first one I call, Donnie. Promise."

"Wake me up regardless in four hours."

"Yes, Doctor Don."

**********************************************************************************

Leonardo woke with a start, still half in the dream with the dragon skeleton. Not even bothering to orientate himself, he shot upright and listed dangerously over the bed as he tried to unsheath his sword that wasn't on his back.

"Leo!" The voice was female and that was enough to jolt him out of his stupor. Sitting back, he blinked at Wren, trying to focus.

"M-Mikey--"

"Awake and safe." She pressed her fingers on his plastron, urging him to lie back. "Don and Raph brought you two home."

That told Leo that they were doing better than him. He breathed a sigh of relief as he sank back into the blankets. "That...whatever it was..."

"Kakariki," Wren supplied softly, busing herself with the blankets. "The creature haunting my dreams is here."

"The thing that attacked your family?" Leo's eyes widened as the woman nodded her head. "How can you be so sure?"

The reply that came was quiet. "I know." Adding another layer to Leo's blankets, she offered a smile. "I'll go get Donnie for you."

Leo tried to protest but when he felt the press of lips on his forehead, he fell dead silent. That wasn't what brother's girlfriends did towards the brother's brothers, was it? He had no idea and he couldn't help the guilty flush grow on his face and neck. She had done it as if there was no big deal. It was common. It was natural. Leo was still blushing when Donatello entered the room and now Leo was embarrassed, confused _and_ unamused as Don began to think that Leo had a fever. Relieved that Donnie had given Leo clearance to leave the lab, he eased himself off the bed and slowly made his way into the lair proper. It seemed like a normal day at the Lair with Wren snuggling up against Raph and Mikey close by.with her feet on his lap. Donnie was probably back to leaning over some experiment by now. How in the world could she just sit there without acting like she kissed him? Confused, he headed towards the pit as he watched Wren look up and smile at him. "Welcome back," she greeted, reaching out with her hand towards him. "Come sit."

Leo stared at her, then focused on when his other brothers looked up at him. "Get over here," Raph demanded as he reached out for his brother. His demeanor was more relaxed as he reached out for his brother. What had they been doing before? Leo tried not to think about it as he watched Wren sit up to make room. 

"Good to see you up and about," she welcomed as Mikey butted in with whatever movie they were just getting ready to watch. It sounded like they were numbing themselves against the fight they had barely survived from. No one told the women how massive or how frightening that thing really was. Wren seemed to know what they were up against and she didn't want an explanation. And April was wise enough to not look for answers-at least, not for the time being.

The movie wasn't Space Heroes but it was interesting enough and mind-numbing enough to be entertaining without critical thought from the viewers. Then Donnie walked in, shooting holes in the plot line. Leo started to defend the plotline as Donnie leaned over the back of the 'couch' to continue the debate. To Wren's left, Raphael smirked, triumphant in the thought that for at least one evening, they didn't have to think about the Kakariki. Michelangelo suddenly leaped off his seat, freezing everyone. "Wait! I need I.C.K.!" 

"Why would he need I.C.K.?" Wren asked softly, sitting back a little more as she watched him dart out of the room.

Within a few moments, he returned with the bowlful of mutant cat. Skidding to a stop and setting the bowl down, he handed his phone over to her. "Now, just like I showed you, okay, Kitty?"

"Mrrow!" Dripping with melted ice cream, the mutant tried to aim the phone in the general direction of the turtles.

"Photo op!" Mikey crashed back next to Leo, smooshing him closer to Wren.

"Ow! Hey, no shell here?"

"Sorry!"

"--Mikey, I swear if you don't let up on the pressure--"

The picture was eventually printed out. Michelangelo was beaming at the camera making the 'peace out' sign with one hand and grabbing the mask tail of one startled Donatello with the other. Leo was justled up against Wren in equal amounts of non-amusement and unimpressed with his brother's antics. Raph was clearly glaring at Mikey, ready to yell at him for the chaos. Wren smiled happily the whole time, trying to 'protect' Leo and hold Raph back from pummelling his brother. Wren said she would treasure that moment always.

**************************************************************************

As the guys were heading to bed, Wren was getting up for work. Even though they carried odd hours, Wren made certain they all connected in some fashion. The morning seemed normal enough. Things had settled from the last big fight, injuries had nearly healed, and there was a stubborn refusal to let fear control their lives. Before Raph went to bed, he made certain to watch Wren as she dressed. There was something about observing his girlfriend slip into skin-tight pants and then knee high leather boots that always warmed his belly. The pants )breeches, she would always correct him) were nearly human flesh colored, giving the impression she was naked. Raph smirked. "You gotta come to bed one of these days with just those boots on."

"Oh?" The coquette look definitely made Raph contemplate just how much trouble she would get into by being late to work. "Why not wait for me to get a new pair so they're not all horsey?"

"Wash, em."

"Wash them."

"Yeah," he purred, moving to stand up beside her. "You look hot in leather." Raphael made certain she couldn't respond with some witty remark by claiming her mouth. He couldn't help but feel smug when she took an extra minute to lean on him before she regained her balance. "Don't go to work, today."

It earned him a stare but he couldn't care less. "Would you stay home from your job if I asked?"

"Hell, yes!" There was a sharp nod to confirm the statement. Then the stubborn expression smoothed out to one of defeat. "Well, if Leo would let me."

Wren couldn't help but laugh, pecking his lips one last time with a kiss. "Thirty mouths will beat down doors if I don't go. Love you, Hot Shot."

"Love ya, Birdie." With great reluctance, he let her go. Even if he put up a front about keeping her home and in bed, he meant it when he didn't want her to go to work. He had a bad feeling.

Wren came into the barn and flicked on the lights. A chorus of whinnies and neighs demanded satisfaction in the form of food. The comfortable routine lulled Wren and soon she was singing to the country music that was murmuring in the background. The usual morning crew came and went, taking steeds out for work and bringing them back. Lunchtime came and Wren eagerly went to her favorite mount, a giant brown horse by the name of Eugene. 

"Ready to go for a ride?" She positioned his saddle and tightened his girth, looking forward to a romp around Central Park. There were nearly 900 acres to explore and while Eugene wasn't an eventing or trail horse, she was determined to get some good riding in. After all, police horses needed to be in tip-top shape and the officers had no idea how to build muscle. Wren did. Once all equipment was in place, she stepped out into the sun, taking in a deep breath before moving towards the fence. 

Not only was she paid a stipend, she was also allowed to ride certain horses. Every penny she earned was saved, knowing that it would be needed. Leo refused to let her help with the house expenses even though she used their resources. It was something she and Splinter had discussed many times. Was it due to pride that Leo was being stubborn? While Wren agreed that humans wasted too much and everything should be used to full capacity, there were at least some things she could offer them new! The problem mystified her and she tried to push it away as she swung her leg over the almost seven-foot tall horse. This ride was supposed to be fun and replenishing, not full of worry. The walk out of the exercise ring and onto grass gave both horse and rider a burst of exhilaration and on a whim, Wren urged her mount to a full gallop. 

Even though Central Park didn't seem that large in New York City, it was larger than her mother's property. There always seemed to be new places to explore and discover. And with the soon to be retired police horse, she enjoyed it all. "just thing, old man...your new job is going to be packing around kids and teaching them to be brave like you." Relaxed and smiling, Wren pet the horse's neck before scratching an itchy spot. "It'll be nice to teach some of these kids about nature, don't you think? Deciding it was time to head back, her tPhone started ringing. Plucking the phone from her hip pouch, she answered the cell one-handed while the other held the reins. "Hello?"

"Wren!" It was Casey. He sounded tense and garbled while the background noise tried to swallow him up. "Wh..--you?"

"Casey?" She looked up to make certain they weren't straying off the path, feeling the hairs on her neck lift up. "Casey, I can't hear you. You're breaking up."

There was some more garbled shouting through the phone and an instant later, Wren _felt_ it. Just as her horse froze, his whole body tensed with alertness as the Fear hit them. All the blood drained from Wren's face as she heard a miz of sirens and in the distance, she swore she heard people screaming. 

The shriek of impending Doom spurred her horse into a gallop.

It was all Wren could do to not be unseated. The tPhone fell from her hands as the horse bolted, her body listing forward for one dangerous second until she collected herself on the panicked runner. Difficult enough to keep her voice calm and steady, Wren desperately fought against panic and realized that Eugene was running towards the barn where he knew there was safety and security. No amount of pulling and kicking was deterring him from the barn.

The bad part was that he was running straight towards the thing she wanted to get away from.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Apparently November is my month to write EVERYTHING. Lets see if it keeps going into December. I would rather like to get back to the erotica. XP

Morning for the turtles happened without incident. Leo had to rouse the youngest out of bed, Donnie was already sucking down half the coffee pot in order to jump-start his heart and Raph was an absolute terror when Wren wasn't waking up with him. "He should get laid more often to sweeten his mood," Mikey quipped as he walked past the leader.

"Michelangelo!" It was a scandalous whisper that hissed from Leo's mouth. While the eldest was in direct agreement with the sentiment, he wasn't about to verbalize or mention that publically. Bad enough that when Raph got going the whole lair could hear him. Soundproofing that room was on Donnie's list of things to do but it was down the list from all of the other tasks he had inflicted upon himself. As far as Leo know, putting extra padding or whatever was needed on the walls was on the low end of the list. Maybe he should offer to help with that list...

The kitchen was the usual riff-raff and fanfare. Who was fighting for what cereal, was the milk still good or had it soured, how many cheerios could one fling at Donnie's head and have it stick. They were games that Leo avoided playing in. He was much too responsible for that. And all of the games stopped when Splinter came into the room. Taking his tea and pouring some out for his sensei, he murmured his good mornings and Raph seemed to have finally settled down. Training itself was not out of the usual paces and normally Wren was present for the tail end of it. She hadn't shown up. Leo was aware of it, but it wasn't a big deal. There were times when she stayed late for whatever reason. More than likely one of the animals was sick and she needed to be there to help care for it until the vet could show. He was sure that the text message was on their phones so they wouldn't worry.

No text message waited for them as they broke for free time at the end of the training session. Leo caught Raphael eying his tPhone every few minutes and even sending a message out himself. Settling in front of the EV, Leo flipped the unit on to catch up on the news. There were plans to patrol and he was curious to know if there were any gang flare up or Foot activity he needed to be aware of.

"--Cellular services remain down while the First Responders work on containing the carnage in Central--"

The news was flooded with clips of burning trees and flashing lights with sirens screaming in the background of the anchorman's report. Stunned, Leo continued to stare at the destruction of the park with his mouth hanging open. Michelangelo passed by, immediately silenced when he saw the screen. "Oh no...did Raph see this?"

"Did Raph see what?" Raphael slowed as he looked at what had his brothers frozen. As soon as he saw the destroyed remained of the barn, he dropped the sandwich he had and bolted for the turnstiles. His brother had to physically tackle him n order to keep him from running topside. "Lemme _go!_ I gotta find her!"

"It's still daylight, Raphael!" Leonardo snapped, straddling the brawler as he wrestled with Raph's fists. "We can't do anything until nightfall!"

"Actually, we can," Donnie corrected as he rushed in with his laptop. "The cellular towers have been shut down, but not the internet. I've emailed Casey and April and I'm going through a database in all of the hospitals to see where trauma victims have been admitted to."

"Good thinking, Donatello," Leo praised as he waited for Raphael to tire. "And when it's dark, we can go look for her ourselves."

Raphael knew that they were speaking logic and reason but his instinct was screaming to go find his mate. "As soon as the sun goes down," he relaxed as his eyes lingered on the news. "We go, right?"

"Six forty-five," Donnie responded as he typed one-handed on his PC. "Then we can go. But after seeing the damage in the news report, the place is going to be crawling with people."

In an instant, all fight left the turtle as he grimaced. "I _knew_ she should have stayed home!"

The sudden emotional shift left Leo confused as Mikey clasped Raphael's shoulder. "Don't worry, bro. Wren's got a good head on her shoulders. She'll find a safe place."

"That _thing's_ been hunting her. An' it won't stop till she's dead." Raphael remained on the floor, nearly listless as he clutched Mikey's hand to his shoulder. 

Leonardo frowned, feeling helpless before his brother's pain. Sighing softly, he clasped Raph's other shoulder. "Have faith, brother. Wren is strong."

"No doubt she's in the thick of it, helping others," Donnie added with sympathy. He didn't look up from his computer as he continued to make certain that she wasn't on the hospital lists.

*************************************

At seven PM they were on the rooftops, leaping over alleyways to reach Central Park. The first responders were still at the demolished stables, searching for clues about the alien creature that seemed intent on consuming New York City. Michelangelo was silent like the rest of them as the memory of one hysterical woman described the bone-dinosaur-thing eat a horse. _'It just kept chewing and acting like it was swallowing and all that-that happened was the blood poured down the bones!"_

"Mikey," Leo whispered to get the youngest's attention.

"What if he ate her, Leo?" Wide blue eyes looked deeply into Leo's darker blue ones. "We'll never find her, then."

"She won't let herself be eaten, Michelangelo," Leo's voice was firm. He needed to keep his team focused, especially Raphael. He couldn't afford to lose him to grief and fear. "Don."

"I didn't find any admissions with her description," Donatello reported. "And...no one matching her description in the morgue," he added softly. "So she's still out there, somewhere."

Raphael had been half paying attention to his brothers. He knew it was necessary so that they could find his girlfriend. However, the overwhelming need to find her was making him antsy. "We got over 800 acres to cover. And the cells are still down." His dulled green eyes turned to Donatello. 

"I can't even begin to track her tPhone without the cell towers." Donnie felt just as helpless in this mess.

The much-needed distraction of April and Casey came to them. "Hey," April greeted as Casey went over the Raphael. "We made it here as fast as we could. We've been scouting around but Central Park's a big place."

Leonardo nodded, resting two fingers on her shoulder. "We know. Don's been watching the police and fire scanners. No sign of her alive or dead." Which was a blessing and a curse. No proof that she was dead but no sign that she was alive, either. "We'll have to search the park the old fashioned way until they return power to the cell towers. We'll split up into pairs. Raph and Casey, take the north-west side. Donnie and April, take the north-east. Mikey and I will take east. If there's no cell service in an hour, we all meet back here in sixty." Leo stabbed a nearby tree trunk with a shuriken that had short blue tails tied to the base. "Stay low, guys. We can't be the only search party looking for survivors."

For four hours they searched like that, fanning out and returning before taking the opposite direction. When one section of the Park was cleared, they ran in search for another 'home base,' marking another tree to do the same protocol again. It was in their third round of searching that they finally found something: Wren's trampled tPhone. Don and April had found it and bought it back quickly in hopes there was something that could be salvaged. Unfortunately, it has been stepped on and the internal components were destroyed. Discouraged, the pair made their way to the meeting point.

Raphael was an absolute wreck. Muttering to himself, he would pace between the trees while the more rational minds tried to plan. His love was missing. He could have prevented it! And now he was in the middle of Central Park with only a smashed tPhone as any indication that Wren had been there. The frustration was finally too much and he turned to the first tree with a strangled cry, slamming his fist into it.

The sound of cracking (whether it was wood or bone, no one knew) alerted the others of Raphael's pain. Mikey and Casey were the first to move towards the distraught mutant. "Dude! No!" Both fists were bloodied by the time they stopped Raph from injuring himself further. Donatello frowned as he bid his brother to sit, taking the time to examine Raphael's hands before bandaging them. April turned to Leo, her eyes glassy as she hugged her elbows. As much as she wanted to say something to uplift their spirits, she was having a hard time thinking of something remotely positive. "We haven't...we haven't found any signs like large pools of blood or anything."

Leo knew April was trying to help. He glanced briefly at her and then forced his reaction to remain bland. "We'll search two more hours. It's getting late and they're going to do a shift change soon."

The last round was proven successful. Mikey caught the unnatural motion in the bushes and froze, watching the leaves. There was no movement but he could _feel_ eyes on him. Intelligent eyes. "Leo," he whispered softly to get his brother's attention. While he didn't seem that Leo heard, he had stopped moving and tried to sense what had captured Mikey's attention. There was definitely something in the bushes to his left. Leo drew in a breath and on the exhale swerved as he drew his sword, aiming to slice the top of the bush. While he hadn't expected resistance, he compensation quickly by charging. The resistance had been hard like metal and there was only a fifty percent chance that whoever was lucky enough to block the first strike would have another metal object in his other hand. The spy sprang back and Leo was mildly surprised that the spy was a male wearing only a long skirt. There was a Karambit or something that resembled one in his hand. The man skittered back as Leo advanced silently. His greatest advantage was intimidation since it appeared that the man was on the defensive. Leo kept charging forward, refusing to give the human an edge. When the human attempted some form of martial arts, Leo smirked, meeting the challenge easily. He tried to place the technique but whatever name he might have thought of was thrown out the window when a new move looked like a different technique. 

The other turtles and their human friends caught up with the trio and stayed on the sidelines. "Who the hell is that?" Raphael asked his youngest brother.

"No clue, dude! Found him in the bushes and now Leo's playing footsie with him."

"Guy's good," Casey commented as he shifted to keep the combatants within the loosely made circle. "Maybe he lost his clothes to a better fighter."

They kept up the chatter as a means to distract the human. Leo was the most focused out of them all and to him, their talking was nothing more than a breeze whispering through leaves. Eventually, the man faltered and Leo pinned him down. The blond's arm was caught between his own throat and Leo's blade. If either of them moved, the guy was going to get sliced.

" _Yield_ ," Leonardo growled, "or lose your arm."

The blond smirked, pressing his forearm against the metal edge. As soon as the cut was made, blood gushed forth, flooding the man's arm and the sword itself. Leo's face went from stoic to confused and then horrified as he felt the sword try and move out of his hand. He watched in disgusted fascination as the blood defied gravity and started to crawl up his arm! "What--?"

"He's a mutant!" Donatello breathed in horror as the blood started to encase Leo's arm. The trapped turtle tried to pull away, grunting as he discovered he couldn't even release his blade.

"Then get some retro-mutagen on him before he eats Leo!" Raph pulled his sai, determined to help. He hissed when April caught his arm. "Lemme go!"

"If you stab him, you'll hit Leo," April explained quickly. "And Donnie can't use the retro-mutagen because of Leo, too!"

"I didn't bring any to begin with," Donatello came forward with his bo and the intent to smack the human unconscious. He wasn't prepared for a 'rope' of blood to whip out and tear the bow out of his hand. "Holy Chalupa!"

"We have to get Leo away from him!" April shouted, arming herself with her tessen.

Raph growled out his frustration. "I _know_ that!"

An attempt was made with her psychic powers. The man seemed to know what she was trying to do because his eyes narrowed and shifted towards her. Casey screamed her name when she slumped to the ground unconscious. "April!"

That was it. The guy was getting a sai to the brains. Raphael didn't know what the hell the guy was doing but he was pretty sure that if he was brain dead, it would stop. He cocked back his arm, ready to hurl the weapon when something rushed forward, screaming out his name. He barely had enough time to change the direction of his sai and embed it into the ground instead of Wren's head that appeared out of nowhere.

"Don't hurt him!" Appearing suddenly, she used her body as a shield to keep Raphael from harming the blond. In turn, she shifted to look at the human, resting her hand on the writhing blood. As it covered her hand and wrist, she spoke softly to the man. "They're my friends. They won't hurt you." The blond looked at Wren, tilting his head ever so slightly as he arched a brow. Wren nodded in turn, reaching deeper into the whirlpool of blood. "My word. They're not going to hurt you."

With the same gruesome fascination that the blood had manifested into some living creature, it receded into the man's arm, retreating back into his body like a snake withdrawing back into its den. Not a drop remained on Leo, his sword, or Wren and the only evidence that the event ever took place was the four-inch line along the man's arm. It didn't even look worse than a papercut, much less a wound capable of bleeding out.

With the situation diffused enough, Casey rushed over to April to try and rouse her. In shock, Leo fell back on his tail, sword momentarily forgotten. Michelangelo stood by his brother, nunchucks at the ready if they were needed. As Donatello tended to April, Raph took cautious steps towards Wren, his eyes still locked on the blond. "You okay, babe?"

"Yes." Wren glanced up. She appeared fine. Her arm was in some makeshift sling, but it didn't look swollen or bruised.

"Ya know this guy?"

Said guy ignored the talking turtle. His eyes were on Wren. Slowly, he drew the backs of his knuckles across her cheek in a motion that seemed too intimate for Raphael's tastes and he quickly cleared the distance to put himself between Wren and the strange, half naked guy.

"Yes," She answered, curling her hand over the man's before Raph had the chance to push himself between them. Her eyes were glassy as her lip trembled. "He's my brother."


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> See, I didn't forget the love!
> 
> There's a bit of an adjustment having Wren's brother around. Yet Wren still seeks the comfort of her love.

He didn't like him.

Forget the fact that he somehow could use _blood_ like a physical, tangible weapon. He was almost as nude as himself, never made even a side eye at _them_ and was as protective of Wren as he was of her himself! Those were all _his_ jobs! And what was even worse was that his own brothers just accepted him into the fold )for the most part) wary yet trusting enough because he was her brother.

Wren seemed to sense Raph's grumpiness and walked close by his side. He didn't want to be soothed by the way her body brushed up against his with every step, dammit! With a reluctant sigh of acceptance, he wound his arm around her shoulders. He caught some slight motion from the guy's direction and Raphael scowled. He wanted to know what this guy's deal was. Definitely a warrior. That was apparent enough with how he fought Leo--and it wasn't sloppy Purple Dragon style. The guy had been trained and he carried the same kind of grace Wren had.

The trip back home was in the tunnels and purposely without light. They didn't want this Hawke to get clear landmarks down here and it looked like Leonardo was taking a long way around. Good. Even though Blondie was Wren's brother, he wasn't automatically accepted like Raph had feared. Michelangelo was talking the guy's ear off, firing questions without the expectation of an answer and assuring Wren's big brother that they've been taking good care of her.

The corner of Hawke's mouth uplifted slightly and Raph could feel his hackles raise. Guy was a _pervert_.

They eventually made it to the lair and Mikey burst on ahead, leaping over one of the turnstiles before heading to the kitchen to see if Hawke wanted to try some awesome pizza. Everyone passed through the entrance without another thought. Raphael was too wrapped up in his own dark thoughts to realize Wren had left his side. He caught on when Donnie turned back towards the entrance and watched Wren gently coax her brother through the metal sentinels. _What the heck?!_

"Don't you know what a turnstile is?"

The incredulous remark made every eye turn back to Hawke and Wren. Wren didn't even look back towards them as she waited for Hawke to gingerly pass through the gate, his eyes wide as he heard the _click-click-click-click_ of the counter. "Just like you were bequeathed with an innate knowledge of how the world worked when you were first mutated, Raph?"

Every eye snapped back towards Raphael. Her crisp, no-nonsense tone made it clear she was defensive and irritated. Mikey's mouth became round and he slapped both hands over it. "I'm a turtle."

"Also a baby then." She looked at her brother and smiled, reaching for his hand. When she turned back to the turtles, her demeanor was cool and aloof. "My brother was brought up in a world that doesn't have all this technology. New York is like an alien world."

Mikey brightened immediately at that comparison. "Hey, no worries, bro! I totally get that stranger in a strange land, deal. Dimension X was _Horrible_ for my bros! I can only think of worse things if I- the Genius of Dimension X, wasn't there to help them."

Donatello muttered something under his breath about needing to deflate enlarged craniums before considering the explanation. "It would be really fascinating if I could ask about your world, Mr. Starfyr," Donnie started. "I mean for all the lack of technology, you have enough of a grasp not to become panic-stricken."

"Fear does no one good. A lack of understanding can make one fearful if they allow it. And my mother's home was in a world like this," Hawke began slowly. "I am not unfamiliar with human magic. I do not the desire to be trapped by it."

 

"Wait." Wren turned back to him. "What do you mean by 'was'?" Hawke didn't answer right away and immediately Wren thought the worst. "Hawke Starfyr!"

He stayed her hands just before she could meet him on his chest. "The home was destroyed. Mother and Kohl are safe with us. And the others," he confirmed as he noted her questioning head tilt.

Wren's shoulders shook as her head hung, leaning forward to finally connect with Hawke's chest. An odd rumble came from him that made Raph stand on edge as he watched Blondie encase his sister in his arms. "They are alive, my sister. And healing."

"See, Wren?" Mikey tried to smile as he rested a hand on Wren's shoulder. "Your family's okay. You can go home soon."

Home. Home that was destroyed yet the family was alive. And from the sounds of Blondie, they had been injured. As Wren drilled Hawke for the details of their family's well being, Raph thought about her going home. It's not that he didn't know she would go home. He was in the same dilemma over a year ago. There were duties and obligations that could not be ignored and he was sure that Wren had them too. Like... college and a life with a real boyfriend who could be husband material. And then he would be forgotten. His sadness translated to grumpiness on his face as he watched the scene before him. Then he turned and stalked into the dojo to beat the snot out of his punching bag.

 

Wren's injury was nothing more than a pulled muscle but Donnie insisted that she keep the arm immobilized for another day before she tried to stretch the abused muscles out. When he turned to treat Hawke's wounds, the turtle was surprised to see that the lacerations were closed and nearly healed.

"That is the nature of my magic," Hawke responded quietly as he allowed the turtle to touch him. "BloodSpeaking is of the body and the blood within."

"Yes, but _how_ does it work?" The Medic pressed. "Magic is slight of hand and smoke and mirrors. Accelerated healing is a mutant trait." And Donnie most certainly had _not_ found mutant DNA in Wren's blood.

"I cannot tell you," the human answered. "You are not Faunlyn, and less so BloodSpeaker. The power is great and the knowledge is not told to all. You must be content to know that it is so. Not how it is so."

The explanation made Donnie turn to Wren with a voice that was so flat a house of cards could have been built on it. "Your brother's telling me he's in a cult."

"I can't help you, D." Wren responded back with a soft smile and a shake of her head. "Faunlyn magic is for Faunlyn. Even though I am family be default, I don't carry the Mark like he does. He was truly adopted by them. And they keep their secrets within the family."

Mikey chirped up as if he might have been forgotten and they all needed reminding. "You mean his cult's in Alabama?"

"No." She couldn't help but grin at that." I don't know how their magic works and only other BloodSpeaker know how that particular magic functions."

"Why?" Donnie asked, more disappointed that he was denied knowledge rather than this particular knowledge.

She smiled warmly. "Do you know how to make a hydrogen bomb?"

His answer started off in a huff. "Of course I do!"

"Will you tell me how to make it?"

"No." The turtle shook his head, obtaining the distinct posture of 'looking down upon one.' "You don't have the mental capacity for it in addition to the fact that it's _dangerous_. There's no reason fo--" He stopped speaking mid-sentence and looked at her with sudden realization. "I...just answered my own question, didn't I?"

"Yes, you did." She nodded slightly as Hawke remained quiet. "I'm sure there are a bazillion other things he would be happy to share with you, right Hawke?"

"I do not know what a Bazillion is."

"Very many." 

The blonde drew up an eyebrow. " _How_ many?"

"Like the stars, Brother." She couldn't help but give him a sad smile as he kissed her forehead. Feeling more comfortable leaving her elder sibling to his own devices--at least temporarily, she went out to seek her boyfriend. It wasn't that difficult to find him. He was hell bent on beating the shit out of the hanging boxing bag that always reminded her of a uvula.

Raphael was certain he was going to blow the stitching on that thing this time around. With all his emotions going through him, pulling his focus everywhere until it centered on the strangeness that was Wren's brother. All of that halted when he felt tiny hands encircle his waist and then feel the muted pressure of a body against his shell. "Don't your brother need help navigating the kitchen or something?" The way it had been delivered was cold and callus. He wanted them to hurt, to have a fight come about so he could pound his fists into his frustrations. It always seemed to work with Leo. The problem was he forgot this wasn't him.

Wren held on and didn't take the bait. "I need you, Raphael." She needed his comfort and strength and her tone proved it to be so.

He was a sucker. The warbling tone of her voice and the way her warmth soaked into him was like a siren's call. He twisted, catching her up into his arms. She was trembling like a leaf! Grunting, he felt her legs wrap around his waist as they shared a kiss. The usual fiery heat wasn't there, but an achy desperation. When Raph pulled away, he saw her eyes closed and her lips barely parted. Moisture still dampened her cheeks and a heavy sigh came from him. His knuckles brushed against her cheek and Wren's face turned to nuzzle them. "Birdie."

Making the decision there, he claimed her mouth in a slow, sensual kiss, navigating his way out of the dojo and across Donnie's and Hawke's view. While one saw two horny adults with no decorum, the other saw lovers in need of soothing themselves. Hawke smiled as Don rolled his eyes, his attention back to Hawke who had murmured something in his own tongue. 'What was that?"

"A prayer for them." His deep grey eyes looked up tot he turtle.

"Hopefully a prayer that they'll be quiet this time."

The dismissive comment piqued the young man's interest and he tilted his head. "It was a prayer that they would find peace with each other."

The snort from Donatello made Hawke's smile fade away. "At least they won't keep the whole lair up tonight."

Not knowing how to handle the foreign emotion (why would someone be upset at another's love?) Hawke chose to remain silent on the topic and follow Don's change of subject to his people and world.

Walking with her legs wrapped around his waist was no issue. Neither was adding the challenge of kissing her senseless. When her fingers toyed with the knot to his mask, he had to stop moving, knowing that if she blinded him he'd surely bump into something. It was a wise maneuver for Leo had been coming in the opposite direction. The Leader caught the possessive glint in Raphael's eyes and how green hands tightened a little more on the woman. To hide his own embarrassment, Leo chose a disapproving frown, hoping that they wouldn't see his blush. They assured him that they wouldn't flaunt this! What had changed? Leonardo moved to the side to allow them passage, deciding that looking at nothing but empty space was better than staring awkwardly at the two.

Finally in her room, Raphael kicked the door closed with his heel and spun her around to trap her between his plastron and the wall. His mask had disappeared and soon her clothes would follow its path as well. Human clothes weren't that sturdy to begin with against his mutant strength but Wren's always seemed more ... delicate. Maybe it was because of her petite frame. Her clothes still reeked of the park and her ordeal. He remembered belatedly that they had only been home for a few hours. A few hours ago he wasn't certain if she was alive or dead. The thought was sobering and his growl sounded mournful against her lips. It seemed to wake her up for she pulled away breathless, her eyes still glittering with unshed tears. The words she said were in that language he was still working hard to decipher and learn for her sake. He promised to learn so she wouldn't forget. Closing his eyes, he rested his forehead against her, murmuring the one phrase he knew well. "Ooh'ah'ha."

Her fingers grasped around his sai, pulling them from their holsters and dropping them to the floor. Curling her belly away, she went to work on his belt, letting it hand over her thighs for the moment while she turned to his pads next. A sudden motion had her teeth pressing into his lower lip, pulling a shudder and a groan from Raph. "I _need_ you." She repeated once more in English, starting to work on the rest of her clothes.

Heavy breaths and contented sighs were their language now, punctuated occasionally by a churr or a moan. Hiking Wren up higher, he let her legs drape over his shoulders and down his shell as his mouth opened to seal over her sex. She squeaked briefly at the onslaught, reaching higher to grab hold of the pipes above her as her hips rocked in his hands. Raphael's broad tongue lapped up her folds before settling on the growing nub. At first he licked with sweeping, broad strokes, ensuring the whole of her sex was dampened before centering tight, sharp flicks on the hood of her clit. Before long her breaths were punctuated by tiny sounds and she was struggling to keep hold of the pipe as her thighs naturally opened more in attempts to press Raph's mouth against her core.

He could be extremely patient when he wanted to be. Watching Wren break apart was a great motivation for such patience. Ignoring his own throbbing demands, he looked up just to watch her undulate. Delicate brows furrowed together while her chest heaved. The decadent flush of pink skin was alluring as the color dripped down over her breasts and to her belly. Her nipples jutted out towards the ceiling. Plunging his tongue deeply into her tunnel, she huffed out a "Yes!" and shifted her hips forward. The way she quivered around his tongue forced his eyes to roll into the back of his head. All that could be heard for the next few minute were her quick pants, his heavy, dulled roaring breath, and the sucking wet sounds as he fucker her with his tongue. A few moments her breathing stopped, urging Raph to keep going. Wren's thighs, gripping throbs of her cunt. He churred with her climax, shuddering hard as he tasted her.

While the pulses receded, he pulled his head away, letting her slide down the wall to settle just above his waist. His erection was out, proud and thick. Wren drew herself out of her daze to understand what he wanted and reached down to grasp his warm flesh. A cheeky smirk decorated her lips while she aimed his cock towards her core and let the tip sit there. Raphael's eyes looked half drunk as she wound her arms around his neck. Wren proceeded to kiss and lick her juices from his face as she carefully rocked against him, rolling her hips so that his thick girth could part her folds with agonizing slowness. Barely enduring, he had to close his eyes against the erotica that was his girlfriend, giving her the time to adjust and taking him in without hurting himself. The level of restraint he exhibited rivaled that to his brother's discipline of ninjitsu. She was a tiny furnace hell-bent on burning him up and nothing was going to keep him from being consumed. Her teases and taunts came as small licks across heavy scars and the rock of her body that forced more of his massive cock into her tight tunnel. Another rumbling sound came from him as he waited, his head becoming ever dizzier as he felt his pulse hammer in his ears. It took all his willpower to keep still as Wren not so innocently challenged and goaded him. And he loved every moment of it. If any of his brothers saw him patiently waiting, they would have thought he'd been brainwashed.

That was the thing he loved about her. She knew how strong and volatile he could be. Wern was very well aware of his temper and proclivity to snap it in less than a drop of a hat. And yet she was willing to take him inside her, all mutant and monster and demon, trusting him without question to keep her safe. Every time he thought about it, his heart would squeeze the breath out of his chest. He supposed that was as close to touching Divinity he was ever going to get.

The initial roll of his hips made Wren catch her breath. Raphael's eyes snapped open and he watched as the woman he loved stare back at him. A feral grin flashed across his face as he carefully supported her, walking over to the futon. That was always amusing the watch and experience. Walking with her impaled on his cock gave them both odd and arousing sensations. To lay her down and begin driving into her was heaven. His own heat was swirling in his lower belly, driving him with every ebb and flow of the moment. Wren rode it out, breathing with him as she tried to tangle his limbs around him. Raphael cradled her head in one hand, feeling the desire to drive and claim become nearly overwhelming. This too, he was addicted to. It was a rush and thrill to feel his control on edge, his instincts demanding so much more. What a high it was to travel along that edge, keeping his control for as long as he could before he troubled helplessly after her, feeling her muscles milk him dry.

He never knew how loud he was at that point. She never brought it up and his brothers were either too embarrassed or had been threatened with pain and suffering from a very tiny woman to keep them from speaking up about it. All Raphael knew at that point was love and acceptance and the gentle, circular motions of her fingers on the back of his neck. She protected hiim at his most vulnerable time and she promptly rebuked him when he would feel he wasn't deserving of _it_. Of _peace_.

"Feeling better?" The question came more in the form of a soft grunt. 

Her answer was a soft sigh. "Very much." Wren didn't move until he did and they re-arranged themselves to fit comfortably on the futon. She enjoyed being encased in his muscles and pressed up against his hard shell. Why she did, Raph could never ponder out. He would think that with all the options of humans out there, she'd pick one of them. "With everything so crazy, I just needed to be with my constant."

That didn't make sense and it showed on the way his face scrunched up. "Your constant? What does that mean?"

"My constant. Protector. Comfort. Love." Wren's eyes studied his face as she let her fingers trace over the scars on his face. "I just...needed you." How the hell did she manage to touch those secret things inside him-the things he always wanted to share but that wasn't something for a _mutant turtle_ to deal with. Ever. The awe must have shown on his face because Wren caught sight of that change and flattened her palm against his cheek. 'I would not be able to get through this without you."

A heavy sigh escaped Raphael as he gathered Wren into a tight embrace, burying his snoot against her neck. When it was time for her to leave, he was convinced he wouldn't be able to survive it a second time.


End file.
